


and it comes to me in a moment of clarity (he's a god).

by badmeetsevil



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Permission to Come, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rough Sex, Spanking, it's been like a week since they've seen each other, kind of, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badmeetsevil/pseuds/badmeetsevil
Summary: Tom makes everything look beautiful, and Will would never in his life try to change that.or, Tom buys several sets of lingerie to match his sexual moods.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	1. pink; the baby

**Author's Note:**

> hyeyey guys (-: tom would look really pretty in lingerie so thats what this is
> 
> FOR THE FUCKING DARK SECOND DEVONS AND ESPECIALLY FOR MEG, ALICE, AND MADDIE WHO FUCKIN LET ME THROW IDEAS AT THEM FOR HOURS
> 
> title from shes a god by neck deep except i made it gay
> 
> [here's the lingerie tom wears in this chapter!!](https://cdn10.bigcommerce.com/s-7suhefkk/products/1695/images/6309/Flyaway_Babydoll_Lingerie_With_Lace_Cups_In_Pink-QSLE1330-Qlocherie__73182.1481289018.637.850.jpg?c=2)

Tom feels his heartbeat in his ears before he hears Will’s keys in the door. 

Will had been gone for a few days at this point, off about an hour away from home on a business trip. Tom doesn’t think he’s ever missed anybody more than that. 

He has all the curtains drawn open, letting sunlight whisk through their home, basking everything in an almost heavenly glow. He is no exception to this. Sunlight hits him as he stands in the doorway separating the kitchen and the living space, his hoodie sleeves resting over his hands that lazily hold a lukewarm coffee mug. 

The door opens before he has a chance to realize it.

Tom’s looking Will in the eye before he has a chance to realize it. 

Tom’s suddenly nervous before he has a chance to realize it. 

Will looks amazing, he _always_ looks amazing when he’s dressed for work. Long-sleeve button up shirts and nicely tailored trousers and the nicest suit jackets he can find. Tom swears he falls in love with Will all over again every morning when he gets dressed for work. 

“There’s my baby,” Will says, dropping his bag off at the door and extending his arms. Tom’s eyes seem to sparkle at that, and in that moment, Tom realizes that he would give Will the entire world and anything else he could ask for.

Tom smiles wide and slots himself right into Will’s arms, and Will wraps those protective barriers around his waist. Tom wraps his arms around Will’s neck, and laughs breathlessly as Will seems to effortlessly pick him up. The younger man goes and wraps his legs around his lover, and buries his head into his neck. He murmurs gently into the skin, “Missed you.” 

“I missed you, too, baby,” Will gently replies to him, hands placed firmly at the small of his lover’s back, holding him close as if to absorb the two of them together. They remain like this for a moment, just holding each other. “I missed everything about you, baby,” Will tells him. 

Tom lets out a little giggle, and Will gently lowers him back to his feet, but Tom doesn’t let his arms fall from Will’s neck. “I had a little bit of a surprise for you,” he says shyly, cheeks already bringing the soft pink color of embarrassment to the surface, fingers playing with the hairs at the back of Will’s neck. 

“What is it, baby?” Will asks, letting one of his hands go up to Tom’s cheek, thumb brushing the tiny blush at his cheekbones. Tom’s eyes are big and beautiful and all blue, hiding behind fluttering lashes. The picture of complete innocence, the vision of beauty. 

Tom shimmies out of Will’s light grasp, and his fingers go to the hem of his hoodie, tugging gently. Finger tips grasp the material, and gently pull the big gray sweatshirt over his head, ridding Tom of the shade that was hiding his true colors. 

Tom can’t even look at Will when he feels his eyes burning up and down his form. 

“Holy shit, baby,” Will whispers, strong hands going to rest at Tom’s soft waist, catching against soft pieces. 

Tom looks so unbelievably pretty in his little camisole, a baby pink color that matches the blush on his cheeks. A tiny bow rests in the middle of it, splitting the sheer material in half, exposing Tom’s soft tummy. Will runs a finger down his tummy, feeling his muscles contract in a tiny giggle. He runs his finger from his tummy to the matching panties that conceal his arousal, to hear Tom’s tiny little gasp when Will touches him through the thin material. 

“Do you like it?” Tom whispers, voice small and nervous. 

Will takes Tom’s chin in his fingers, and pushes his head up to look him in the eyes. Tom’s pink blush in his cheeks has already started to spread down to his neck. He smiles at him, and takes his lips in a soft kiss, one that reminds Tom of a beautiful spring morning, so lovely and light. He takes in Will’s scent, the lingering smell of Will’s shampoo and something floral, and he just wants to be consumed by it. When he takes his lips off of Tom’s, Will rests his hand on his lover’s jaw.

“You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Tom’s blush is immediate, and he pushes Will’s hands away from his face and laughs. Will takes one of his wrists his hands and kisses his fingers gently, before whispering to him, “Let’s get to the bedroom, yeah? I missed you too much to just be standing here in the doorway.”

Tom giggles and takes Will’s hand, pulling him towards the bedroom. Will keeps watching Tom’s frame, and how pretty he looks with each sway of his hips making the pretty pink camisole shake, how his legs look impossibly paler, how he looks prettier, which is something that Will can’t believe is even possible. 

Tom makes everything look beautiful, and Will would never in his life try to change that. 

They get into the bedroom, and Tom immediately wraps his arms around Will’s neck, pressing up against his toned frame, which he can still feel under Will’s layers of clothing. He kisses him long and deep, letting Will’s tongue gently poke into his mouth and taste every inch of the inside of his lips. He giggles when Will pulls off of his lips with a gentle popping kiss noise. 

“Lay out on the bed, baby,” Will instructs him when the door shuts behind them and he begins shucking off his jacket. Tom obeys, laying flat on his back on the bed, legs closed and hands nervously playing with the ends of the sheer fabric. Will finishes getting his jacket off and haphazardly tosses it onto the floor. 

He approaches the bed with his gaze fully on Tom, taking everything in that he is. His sweet boy, all laid out for him, to do anything with him. His gaze rakes up Tom’s legs, crossed over in a shy display, over his soft torso, and up to catch his eyes. They’re round and bright, and his smile is infectious, and Will climbs into bed with that same smile. He places his arms on either side of his boyfriend’s chest, and his knees on either side of his thighs. He leans down and kisses him gently, feeling his hands reach up to grab at his shoulders. 

When he pulls away, he sees the way Tom’s eyelashes flutter and he swears he falls in love all over again. 

Will’s fingers go to open his own shirt, and Tom’s hands help make work of the bottom buttons, desperate to see all of him as soon as possible. It had been a week since the two of them got to see each other, Will would be gone for a short time every few months to meet with important clients and make sure everything they needed was provided to them. Tom would often joke about how while he was gone doing that, Tom was at home all alone and everything that he needed was definitely not being provided to him.

“So,” Will asks with that playful tone of voice as he finally removes his shirt, “when did you get this?” His fingers gently swirl one side of the camisole fabric between his fingers. This was not something that Tom has had for a while, and Will only knows this because he knows Tom too well. He knows that Tom would’ve never been able to keep this a secret from him for more than a few hours. 

Tom’s hand slides up to Will’s chest, fingers gently pressing into the solid muscle and tracing down the smooth curve of his abdomen. He giggles a little bit under his breath, and murmurs, “Bought it with the card you gave me.”

“I thought that card was for emergencies only?” Will jokingly asks, fighting back a little bit of a smile. 

“This was an emergency!” Tom reasons with him, and looks down at himself. Before he can continue his little act, which is slowly becoming more real as Will seems to devour him with just a few small looks. The heat from his cheeks seems to run down to his stomach, and he continues, looking up to meet Will’s hungry eyes, “Wanted to look pretty for you.”

Will’s face completely softens, voice coming out in a hushed whisper as he strokes his boyfriend’s jaw with his thumb. “Oh, baby,” he whispers, “you always look so pretty for me. You know you always look so pretty for Daddy.”

Tom breaks the eye contact he’s holding to look to the side of the room, to look anywhere that isn’t into the gaze of Will’s eyes. He goes to say something but he can suddenly feel Will’s huge hands on his stomach, spreading apart the baby pink sheer, and holding him there gently. The pads of his thumbs dance over soft skin, and Tom can’t help but suddenly feel small underneath the weight of him. A sweet grin falls over his face, and he murmurs out, “Wanted to surprise you.”

“Oh, baby boy, I _am_ surprised,” Will whispers, and shuffles his weight down the bed so he can press his lips into Tom’s tummy, “surprised at how my boy can get even prettier.” He peppers a trail of kisses down the exposed skin, and feels the soft flesh contract when Tom giggles, and one of Tom’s hands goes into Will’s hair, almost to push him away playfully but he ends up doing it to try bring him closer.

He never wants Will to leave again.

“What does my baby need?” Will whispers when his lips rest right above Tom’s pelvis, kissing repeatedly right above where he’s already needy. Tom squirms underneath his touch, underneath his lips, underneath the hungry stare that he gives him, “Tell me, tell me what Daddy’s boy needs from me.” 

Tom lets out a little moan that he didn’t know he was holding back, and brings one of his arms up to cover his eyes. The blush comes back, deep and strong on his upper cheekbones. He can’t even bring himself to tell Will what he needs from him. He wants to tell Will to treat him like he’s a fragile little doll. He wants Will to baby him, to treat him like he’s made of glass. He wants to be kissed all over, everywhere that he’s sensitive, and completely be Will’s. 

He wants Will. 

“Is my boy shy tonight?” Will asks, and he kisses down from his stomach onto one of Tom’s thighs, before gently nipping at the sensitive skin there. He feels Tom’s body jerk backwards, like he’s trying to escape that sensitivity, and Will just goes back to kissing it. “He’s all shy after showing Daddy his pretty new outfit? Aw, baby, it’s okay, I think you look so beautiful. I think you look so pretty, all for me.” 

Tom nods, “All for you.”

Will smiles against his thigh, and presses short, sweet kisses back up to his stomach. His hands grip his hips lightly, careful not to be too rough with him at this moment. He just wants to lay here and admire just how much his boy did to surprise him, to look so pretty for him after a long time away. Will kisses up his tummy, and Tom laughs again. “Tickles,” he whispers joyfully. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Will laughs, bringing his body up once again and meeting his face. He presses their noses together, and he looks deep into Tom’s peering, sweet blue eyes. They’re the color of a perfect morning sky, the kind where you look out of your window and just know that today will be a good day. Will could look at them forever, and never get tired of them, and he would always know that it was going to be a good day. 

He presses tiny kisses all over his face. He starts at his left cheek, kissing the blooming rose of his flushed face, and working down to the soft hints of his jawline. “Do you like it when I kiss you?” Will asks, merely to pull more verbal communication out of Tom, to hear his sweet little voice tell him something that he already knows. “Does Daddy’s boy like it when he kisses him… here?” 

Will’s lips work down to Tom’s neck, kissing lazily and softly at the pulse point. He swears he can feel the faintness of his heartbeat underneath the skin of his lips. Tom makes a tiny noise, and his head lolls to the side. “I like it a lot, Daddy,” Tom whispers, voice still sounding so shy and so sweet, and God, he doesn’t know what he did to deserve such a sweet boy, such a lovely boy to call his. 

“I know, angel, I just like hearing you tell me.”

Will’s fingers reach down further from his hips, to trace the hem of the pretty pink panties that hug his boyfriend’s hips. They’re such a soft material, probably silk, and Will realizes that these were probably the strange charge he found on his credit card on one morning during his trip. Will can’t blame him though, and never would he expect to have his boyfriend settle for anything less. “Do you like wearing these, my angel?” Will asks. 

With his fingertips seeming to run laps around the material, Tom can barely answer when Will asks him this question. He can only feel the soft press of his fingers and the scraping of his fingernails occasionally on accident when his hands move too far down. “Love it,” Tom tells him, going up to catch his lips in another kiss, “love feeling pretty.”

“Angel, you’re always so, so pretty,” Will assures him. He knows how Tom can get insecure, and if he can do anything to push those thoughts aside, he would do it. He would spend the rest of his days telling Tom how pretty he is just to see him crack half of a smile once. He would lasso the moon out of the sky and give it to this boy, this boy who brings him so much happiness, just to look into his eyes again.

He loves him. 

They love each other. They trust each other. 

It’s that simple. 

“Did you buy more of these?” Will asks, right when his fingers brush over the bulge in the soft, silky fabric. He feels Tom’s hips stutter up a little and that sweet little moan that comes out of his throat, high and needy. “If you didn’t,” Will continues, rubbing his thumb teasingly over the bulge, already feeling the light drops of pre-come that have soaked through the material, “we might need to get you some more. I love you, angel, I love it when you get all dolled up for me.”

Tom nods, and speaks as clear as he can while fighting off his arousal. “I-I bought a few of them, some different styles, I thought some of them matched…” he looks for the words in his head, wracks a few ideas around in his mind, before settling on, “the ways I act when we’re together like this.”

“Oh,” Will says, and his fingers gently squeeze the hardening cock in Tom’s panties, savoring the tiny squeak that Tom makes when he does it. Hands go to his crotch, touching Will’s hand as he lovingly rubs his cock. He continues talking, in the stern, sexy voice of his, the one that makes Tom’s entire body shiver and practically beg without even being opening his mouth. “Well, angel, what’s this one? How are you acting?” 

He knows the answers, he knows Tom knows that he knows the answer. But, by God, he’ll play along until it kills him.

Tom’s voice goes soft, and his thighs shift to close together, to keep his body a secret or a gift that needs to be unwrapped or something that is not for anyone else’s eyes. “Um,” he whispers, and tries to steady his thoughts with Will’s huge hand stroking over his silky underwears, “I-I missed you, I _really_ missed you. I-I thought it would be nice… to just…” He can’t finish the sentence. 

“I understand, baby,” Will says, and the pet name always makes Tom’s heart flutter but this time it seems to make his head spin too, “You want me to take care of you?”

Tom nods his head, biting his bottom lip gently, trying to keep eye contact with him. 

“My baby wants Daddy to take care of him?” 

Tom nods again, and Will sees how his eyes sparkle at that. He smiles, a sweet smile that has a hint of something lustful behind it.

Will nods, and dips his head down to nuzzle into Tom’s neck, to litter his soft skin with kisses and tiny bites. “I’ve got you, baby, don’t worry, don’t worry about a thing,” he whispers, voice muffled by porcelain skin, breath warm on Tom’s neck like the way the sun would shine down on a plant, “I’ll take good care of my baby, I missed you so much too.” 

Tom lets out a noise that’s sort of a giggle and a moan, and Will smiles into his soft skin. Teeth graze him gently, over sensitive patches of skin below his jaw, and Tom’s hands go up to wrap around Will, to hold him close and to never let him go. “I want to be your baby,” Tom whispers, and his hips fight against grinding against Will’s crotch, that hovers just out of reach over him. 

“You’re always my baby, always my pretty boy,” Will whispers, and pulls his head out of Tom’s neck. His hand goes up to caress his face, to trail gently up his soft cheeks and into his hair, brushing the locks out of his face, and he smiles down at him. He kisses him once, soft on the mouth, and Tom can’t help but moan quietly onto Will’s lips. Will carries that sound with him like he would a precious jewel. 

“Is my pretty boy all shy because he missed me?” Will asks, getting back onto his knees and sitting back on his heels. Tom’s face is still tinted pink, almost the same shade as his lingerie, as cliche as that may sound, and his eyes are a little blown out, and he nods his head gently. Will smiles and nudges Tom’s legs open with his knees, and Tom slowly parts his legs. It’s not without the help of Will, who wraps two strong hands around Tom’s thighs and gently parts them, so he can slot himself between them. 

Right where he belongs. 

“Can you use your words, angel?” Will asks, and it’s not chastising or mocking in any way. 

Tom squirms at Will’s words, making Will smile a little as he presses kisses onto Tom’s stomach as best as he can from his current position between his legs. “I-I missed you a lot, Daddy,” Tom responds, and it’s the truth. He wouldn’t say it if he didn’t mean it. He missed Will a lot. Everything in their house reminded him of him. He wore all of Will’s sweatshirts up until the moment he got home because they all smelled like him. Tom was, and is, very clingy.

And Will loves that. 

Will loves it when Tom wears everything that’s too big for him just because it smells like him. Will loves it when Tom lays his head in his lap when he gets tired while watching a movie. Will loves it when Tom holds his hand in public just to be touching him at all times. Will loves everything about Tom, and that will never change. 

“I missed you too, sweetheart,” Will says affectionately, pressing one particularly big kiss into Tom’s soft belly, “I missed everything about you.” 

Tom can’t help but turn his head and look away from Will when he says that, and he can’t suppress the giggle that escapes from his lips when Will blows a raspberry into his stomach. “Tickles!” Tom laughs, and his hands go to Will’s head, fingers wrapping into his hair to press him away from him, to escape the tickling sensation. 

“What did you think about when you missed me, angel?” Will asks, peppering him with kisses down his belly and down his thighs and just above where his cock is aching to be touched. 

Tom’s face goes from the gentle pink rose on his cheeks to a full blown cherry at this question. He doesn’t know how to explain it to Will, how much he missed him. He missed him every second of the day. He missed Will’s kiss when he woke him up before he left for work. He missed long strolls into the dead of night on weekends. He missed when Will would take care of him before, during, and after sex. He missed the smell of his cologne. He missed his voice.

He missed _him_. 

“I thought about how much I love you,” Tom murmurs, and he’s not exactly sure what that means in context of Will’s question, but Will is so overflowing with pure adoration for this man that he flushes a little bit in his cheeks as well. 

Large hands go up to Tom’s chest, covered by sheer and lace and Will just holds him there, feels the material between his fingers and how it rolls over Tom’s skin with every little movement of his hands. “I love you so much more, my baby,” Will whispers, heart completely swollen with love and every other good emotion that one can feel for their lover. 

“I love you more,” Tom insists, and Will is not going to fight him on that. 

“Do you want me to take care of you?” Will asks, already knowing the answer, and letting his hands wander down Tom’s sides, his fingers tracing his curves and his freckles and all the things that Tom would see as imperfections that Will sees as things that are just so uniquely Tom. He loves them all. “Does my boy want Daddy to make him feel good?” He asks. 

“Y-Yes, please,” Tom whines quietly, and Will smiles at his enthusiasm. 

“Such a sweet baby, I have,” Will murmurs, hands going to rest at Tom’s hips, and feeling his body let out a contented sigh as thumbs rub soothingly into his hip bones. “Did you touch yourself while I was gone? Other than when I gave you permission on the phone?” 

Tom shakes his head, “No, Daddy, only got off when you wanted me to get off.” 

“That’s my baby, always listens to me,” Will praises him and Tom’s tiny moan escapes him before he can hold it back in his chest. Will looks up at the nightstand and spots the black bottle that rests underneath the bedside lamp. He gestures to it with his eyes and looks down at Tom, “Can you get that for me, angel, so I can get you all nice and ready?” 

Tom reaches for the lube without hesitation, confident fingers wrapping around the small bottle before handing it off to Will’s professional touch. Will takes the bottle and puts it next to him on the bed. He can’t stop looking at Tom, all covered in sheer and lace and silk and everything that makes all of his soft features look even softer and every single bit of him looks irresistible. He could look at him all day, all wrapped up like a present for him.

In a way, he is. He is Will’s perfect gift, his perfect little angel, who he would do anything for. 

“Can I fuck you while you wear this, baby?” Will asks, fingers going up to the soft ribbon that ties the whole piece of lingerie together, “I just think you look so pretty, it would be a shame to not see how you get even prettier when you come in it.”

Tom inhales sharply at that, and all the blood in his body splits between two places: making his cheeks flush harder and making his cock get stiffer, if that’s even possible. “Please,” Tom whispers, “I want you to fuck me in this, _please_.” 

Will is amazed at how sweet Tom is being right now. He’s not getting himself off without permission. He’s not acting out for any extra attention. He just wants Will to touch him, to treat him gently, to kiss him and make love to him and make him forget what it’s like to miss him. He wants Will, in his purest and most loving self. He wants whatever Will will give him. And he’ll take it. 

He’ll take everything that Will wants to give him.

He’ll be anything that Will wants him to be. 

“I bet you’re all sensitive right now, honey,” Will coos, thumb paying close attention to the wet spot in his panties. Tom’s moan is tiny and needy and his fists ball up in the sheets underneath him when his hips press up to try to get more friction. “So needy, just so needy for Daddy.” 

“Can’t help it,” Tom mumbles, and Will honestly thinks he is the cutest thing he’s ever seen. 

“I know, baby, I know, I know that you need me, I need you too, baby,” Will tells him, and his fingers hook under the waistband of the pretty pink panties and slowly pulls them down. Tom’s erection springs free, slapping wetly against his tummy, and the slight bit of friction makes his body jerk a little. Will holds the silky material in his hands, and runs a curious finger over the wet spot. He smiles, “My boy’s already so wet for me.” 

“You always make me so wet,” Tom whines out, his now bare cock exposed to the air that is now cold without Will touching him. Will fights back the goofy smile that that almost makes him make, and tosses the panties to the side. 

“What do you want me to do, angel, what do you _need_?” Will asks, and he lets a finger rub over the base of Tom’s cock.

Tom’s breath falters, and he swears that all of a sudden he forgets how to speak, how to think, how to do anything. All he can think of is Will, and how badly he wants Will. “Want your fingers,” Tom whines out quietly, fists still gripping the soft sheets of their bed, “want you to get me ready to take your cock.” 

Will sucks in a breath at that, honestly a little surprised at Tom’s vulgarity in such a shy scenario that he’s put himself in. He smiles hard, and finds himself playing along quickly. “My baby isn’t so shy anymore now, is he?” He asks, “He’s got his Daddy’s full attention and now he’s ready to do whatever Daddy wants, isn’t he?” 

“ _Please_.”

Will would rather die than ignore that plea. 

He takes the bottle from the bed and opens it with one hand, the other wrestling down his trousers. He takes his cock out of his boxer briefs, and it’s already half hard, just from teasing Tom and talking to him, and he smiles at the noise his baby makes when he catches sight of his cock. “Don’t worry, baby, you’ll get this,” Will says, hand wrapping around his cock, “I just need to get you ready for it.”

Will squirts a dollop of lube over his fingers, watches it drip down the digits as he moves it around to warm it up. “Can you pull your legs back, honey, or do you need me to do that?” Will asks. 

Tom obeys, and takes his hands out of the fists that are balled into the sheets. He wraps small hands around pretty pale thighs and Will catches glimpses of the faded bruises and hickeys that have gone with the time that they haven’t been together. His free hand traces the back of his thigh, and Tom’s body litters with goosebumps. Will smiles at him. 

“Such an obedient boy,” WIll remarks, and presses a wet finger to Tom’s hole. The sudden touch as Will rubs lube into the puckered skin to relax his muscles makes Tom shudder and let out a tiny moan, one that begs Will for _more, more, more_. 

Will promises more when his index finger presses into his tight opening.

“Oh, baby, baby, you’re so tight,” Will murmurs, and rubs soothing circles into Tom’s thigh, holding one leg back even as Tom holds himself. Tom lets out a pretty moan, one that sounds like an angel’s song, one that Will thinks will probably greet him in heaven. “Such a tight little hole, all for Daddy, right?” Will asks as he slowly gets him ready for his cock. 

Tom nods hard, and lets out a shaky breath that he didn’t know he was holding when Will presses his second finger in. The stretch just borders on burning, but it’s not nearly enough to hurt or warrant them stopping. “Just for you, Daddy,” Tom says, voice trying not to break between moans. His eyes flutter shut as Will presses his two fingers in as deep as they can go.

He presses against his prostate after two long, slow strokes. Tom’s entire body shivers, and the grip on the thigh that Will is also holding gives out, and makes work of gripping onto the bed sheets. His back arches a little, chasing Will’s touch but simultaneously trying to escape the sensitivity he’s already feeling. “That’s it, baby, that’s it, you can take it,” Will gently coos at him, rubbing circles over his prostate.

Tom was able to come six days ago, on the Saturday evening of Will’s business trip. Will was already stressed out, and allowed Tom to touch himself while they were on the phone together. He hasn’t had anything inside of him since the night before Will left, he was always good about not touching himself without permission. But, sometimes he wishes he did. Maybe then, it wouldn’t be so hard to fight off the orgasm he could already feel filling in his gut. 

“D-Daddy,” Tom whimpers, grip on his thigh tightening as a dribble of pre-come pools onto his soft tummy. 

Will lets go of Tom’s leg, and Tom’s hand, shaking with arousal, goes up and grabs it. Tom makes a tiny noise of arousal when Will swipes his fingers through Tom’s mess, smiling almost wickedly. “Already so messy, baby,” Will jokes quietly, wiping his fingers onto the bed, and goes back to look at Tom’s flushed red features, “that’s okay, baby, I know how badly you need it.”

“N-Now,” Tom whines, “need you now, p-please.” 

“Are you sure you’re ready, honey?” Will asks, and he twists his fingers for exaggeration. A breath is punched out of Tom’s chest, shaky and needy and just begging for more. He nods hard, murmurous pleas escaping his lips as his fingers brush over faded marks on his thighs. “Alright, baby, alright,” Will sympathizes with his boyfriend’s neediness, “I’ll give you just what you want.” 

Will retracts his fingers and Tom groans at the loss, looking up at Will and pulling himself up against a pillow the best he can. Tom opens his mouth to speak, but Will answers for him before he can even get the question out, “You can touch yourself, baby, don’t worry.” Tom licks one of his palms before wrapping a hand around himself in a small grasp.

“You have no idea how beautiful you look, angel.” 

Tom catches Will’s eyes and Will is looking at him like he’s a full course meal, and he’s starving for him and only for him. He has one hand wrapped around his cock, lubing it up quickly, with long and fast strokes. “Give me your legs, angel,” Will says and Tom releases his thighs. Will grabs onto his calves and pulls him a little closer, putting his legs on top of his shoulders. “I want to fuck you nice and deep, and so I can look at how pretty you are when I do it,” he tells Tom, and Tom moans gently. 

The tip of Will’s cock pokes at Tom’s entrance and he relaxes immediately, eyes fluttering closed in a sudden feeling of lightness. He feels so relaxed, so safe, so loved, and he whispers, “I’m ready, Daddy.” 

“What do you say, baby?” Will asks, already pressing the tip of his cock into Tom’s opening, and marveling in how Tom’s tight hole swallows up the head of his dick.

Tom’s moan is sweet and quiet and needy, and he says, as clear as he can and as loud as he can with how needy he is, “Please, _please_ , please fuck me.”

“That’s my baby…”

Will presses in slowly, and his hands hold onto his legs. They press fingertips into the soft skin of his thighs, hard, hard enough for Tom to be able to imagine them forming bruises. He smiles when Will presses his cock in further, and a tiny gasp leaves his lips when his cock brushes up against his prostate. “F-Feels good, Daddy,” Tom whimpers, voice already shaky. 

His cock drools against his fingers, and Tom knows it won’t be long until he’s coming. 

“That’s it, that’s my baby,” Will murmurs, thumbs moving in a circular motion, soothing his muscles when he feels them tensing at the penetration, “it’s okay, baby, it’s okay, I’ve got you.”

A dribble of pre-come comes out of his cock at that. 

It’s not going to be long. 

“F-Fuck me, please, p-please Daddy,” Tom whines, and he stops touching himself, opting instead to grab at one of Will’s hands. He releases his thigh and interlocks their fingers, holding him tightly, as to not lose him ever again. 

Will nods, and smiles a little, “I’ve got you, angel, I’ve got you, Daddy’s gonna fuck his boy.”

And he does just that.

It starts off as slow little thrusts. Slowly in, slowly out, ripping long, needy moans out from Tom. His voice is already wrecked, desperate to take Will, to take all of him. “That’s it, that’s it, that’s just what my boy needs, he just needs his Daddy to treat him all nicely,” Will murmurs, and he kisses gently down one of Tom’s calves. He can feel the tremors of his need shake through his body, through his legs. 

“C-Close, Daddy,” Tom whimpers, and he feels like he should be a little ashamed of it, but he’s not. He’s not ashamed at how fucking crazy in love he is with Will. He will never be ashamed for coming quickly with Will, especially when Will treats him with this much love and this much respect. 

“You missed me that bad, huh?” Will says, and he laughs at little but it’s not at Tom, it’s at the situation. 

Will fucking hates going on business trips. He hates not being home with Tom. He always wants to bring Tom with him, even though it’s just a few hours away, but it’s still too many hours away from him. He nips gently at Tom’s leg, and feels him tense and giggle a little, and it’s all worth it. 

“Always miss you,” Tom whines, and squeezes Will’s hand when he presses particularly deep inside of him. Everything thrust speeds up a little bit, and Tom knows that Will is close already too. He’s never too far behind him. Will thrusts steadily, his one hand gripping tight at his thigh and the other rubbing gently against his fingers. 

He holds onto him, tight, so they never have to separate.

“You’re such a pretty boy,” Will tells him, and Tom’s moan dies in his throat as Will keeps talking, “so pretty, so pretty and it’s all for me. You were already the prettiest boy I’d ever seen before all of this, but now I’m even more sure of it. Always full of surprises, never expected to come home from a long trip and see my pretty boy looking all shy in a pretty lingerie set.”

“T-Thought you’d like something nice to come home to,” Tom whimpers as Will thrusts a little faster now. 

Will’s heart flutters a little more. “Baby,” he says sweetly but still in a stern tone to get his point across to him, to make sure he hears him rather than just listen to him, “I was coming home to you, I was always coming home to something nice.” 

Tom doesn’t know how he got so lucky. He doesn’t deserve this treatment at all, all of this love and support. What has he done to deserve it? He works a little art shop online, he’s not exactly helping people or bringing in loads of money, and yet Will still sticks around, still loves him, still looks at him like he’s hung every single star in the sky. 

“You’re my everything.”

And in that moment, Tom realizes, Will is his everything too. 

“It’s coming- ah!” Is all the warning that Will gets before Tom is coming, completely untouched, streaks of white painting his stomach as some of it gets onto the baby pink sheer. He whines from sensitivity as Will continues to pound away at him, eyes nearly black from lust and desire, and the grin that spreads over Will’s face is one that cannot be described. 

Will huffs out a breath, and tells him, “It feels good baby? Yeah? Considering you came all over your pretty little outfit?” He keeps fucking into him with the same vigour, Tom’s hole clenched tight around him as he tries to keep him inside for as long as possible, to ride out his own high but to please him for as long as he needs. 

“I-I didn’t mean to come, Daddy!” Tom exclaims, moans breaking through words as his fists ball up into the sheets again. He was already sensitive before he came, and now, the feeling of coming untouched and still having Will fuck away at his oversensitive hole, was delicious. That twinge of pain mixed with a load of pleasure licked up his spine, all over his body. “I-I’m sorry,” he whines, and gently touches the mess on his stomach. 

Will ducks down and takes Tom’s cheek in his hand, bringing him up to kiss him deeply. Between kisses, Will praises him, “It’s okay, baby, it’s okay.” His thrusts are starting to get more erratic, and Tom knows it’s only a matter of about a minute before Will is coming. “It’s okay, I know it felt good,” Will tells him, “you did so good, such a good baby that I have, all Daddy’s.” 

Tom nods, and smiles a fucked out, blissful little smile, as Will’s grip on his hips tightens. “I’m gonna come inside you, okay? Is that okay, baby?” 

“Y-Yes, sir,” Tom whimpers, feeling Will pulsate inside of him. 

“Thank you, baby, that’s Daddy’s boy,” Will coos gently at him, his thumb brushing over his cheek, and smiling at him when he sees those pretty blue eyes. “That’s Daddy’s baby, I’m almost there, am I hurting you, baby?” His voice is gentle and sincere, doing everything in his power to keep him feeling good, to feel safe. 

Tom nods, and his voice is soft, somewhat slurry from the sex, “F-Feels good, want you to feel good.”

“You always make me feel good, baby, I promise you,” Will dips his head down and kisses him again, hard, and Tom’s tiny moans flood Will’s mouth and Will savors them like they’re the most delectable treat one could ever enjoy. “I’m gonna come, baby, f- _fuck._ ”

Will is coming with a long, low groan in the depths of his chest, and Tom wraps his arms tightly around his boyfriend’s back, to keep him inside of him as long as possible. Will’s thrusts are slowed down, and he breathes heavily as Tom feels his boyfriend’s hot pleasure release deep inside of him. Tom mewls at the feeling of something so deep inside of him, and Will’s body practically collapses on top of his. 

Will takes a moment to catch his breath as Tom peppers his face with tiny kisses. Everywhere he can reach, he kisses. His forehead, his cheek, his ears, nowhere is safe from Tom’s little kisses. “Are you okay?” Tom whispers gently when he kisses behind his ear, in that sensitive patch of skin that Tom rarely gets a chance to get at. His breath tickles a little and Will’s body jumps at it. 

“Yes, yes, baby, I’m okay,” Will assures him, lifting himself on shaky limbs to slowly pull out. The sensitivity of Tom’s body makes him whine and shiver when he’s greeted with the sudden emptiness of his hole. 

Will collapses next to Tom, and Tom takes this as an opportunity to half climb on top of Will. He has one leg thrown between Will’s and his arms wrap around his body and his head rests softly on his boyfriend’s still heaving chest. Will takes one of his arms and wraps it around Tom’s shoulders, holding him close, as close as possible, as close so that he’ll never have to get him out of his grip again. 

“I love you,” Will whispers, and Tom kisses gently at Will’s chest.

His giggle is heavenly, and his voice is sincere when he whispers back, “I love you too.”


	2. baby blue; the good boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom wracks his mind for something to put Will on edge before he has to go back to work, back to his boring office of gray and beige, and nowhere closer to the colors of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new tags: praise kink, rough sex, oral sex, anal fingering, begging
> 
> returning tags: daddy kink, lingerie, dirty talk
> 
> [here's the lingerie tom wears in this chapter!!](https://www.picclickimg.com/d/l400/pict/184122691248_/Victorias-Secret-small-baby-blue-sheer-lace-camisole.jpg)

Will hates work days like these.

They’re days where it seems like nothing can get done, no matter how much he pushes or how many specific instructions he gives, no one knows what to do or how to do it. It drives him practically mad, and leads him to multiple walks around the building to cool his mind. He takes one of these breaks to stand in the parking lot and smoke a cigarette, something he only did when he was especially stressed, and calls Tom.

“It’s bullshit!” He vented on the phone in between drags of his cigarette, “I feel like people just fucking walk all over me just because I’m not super fucking strict.” He ashes the cigarette onto the pavement, watches the debris of it trickle to the floor. 

Tom never makes Will feel bad about venting, even when it’s about work and Tom may not completely understand. He’s there to listen, that’s all Will really needs. He doesn’t need advice, he can figure it out for himself, but he does need someone to let him know that everything is alright, and that he’s doing okay. “So, he can’t just reevaluate the project?” Tom asks, his voice immediately making Will calm down. 

“He doesn’t understand it, and I don’t know how to explain it in simpler terms,” Will takes a long inhale, and speaks with the smoke still sitting in his chest, “I feel like I’m going fucking crazy.”

“I’m sorry,” Tom sympathizes with him, and continues before Will can tell him that there’s nothing for him to apologize for, “I hope what I have planned for the night helps take your mind off of things.”

This makes all of the stress in Will’s mind seemingly disappear. 

“What you have planned?” Will echoes, and he hears Tom tiny little laugh on the other end of the phone, “Is this another one of your little schemes? Where you get all dressed up and pretty for me?” He asks, and he puts his cigarette out on one of those cigarette receptacles. 

“Maybe it is.” Will can practically hear his smile on through the phone, can see the little shade of pink in his cheeks when he says it. 

Will smiles, a cheeky little smile, like he can already picture it in his head. He stands by the receptacle for a moment and leans on the wall of the building, knowing how his smoke break still has a few more minutes in it. “Well, baby,” he starts, and puts that little change in his voice, where it seems to drop to an authoritative low, the voice that makes Tom go crazy, “if you’re going to tell me that, maybe the least you can do is tell me what color it is?” 

Tom giggles, and Will can picture him looking away from him, like he’s standing right in front of him, and his nervous fingers going to play with the hem of whatever he’s wearing. “It’s blue, one of those really light blue colors,” Tom explains, and Will can just see him, sees how pretty he looks, and he smiles when Tom continues, “baby blue, I think.” 

“Baby, I bet you look gorgeous.”

“All for you.”

Will laughs a little, “That’s right, all for me, my pretty, blue boy. God, I bet it makes your eyes even brighter.”

“That’s why I bought it!” Tom perks up, his voice suddenly excited, like he was waiting to tell Will that, and his tone of voice is so sweet and makes Will so unbelievably happy that he can’t help the wide, goofy smile that takes over his face. God, he loves him so much. 

“Wish I could see you right now,” Will asks, a hint of teasing in his voice. 

“No way, Mister,” Tom starts, voice feigning authority, and Will lets out a little laugh, “you have to go back to work. Are you flirting with me on your smoke break?” 

Will shakes his head and laughs again, hopelessly in love with Tom and the way he makes him so happy, he makes him so unbelievably happy, he makes him think that all of this is worth it. “You’ve got me there!” Will laughs, and puts up one of his hands like he’s surrendering, even though Tom can’t see it, “And, hey, you’re the one who flirted with me first!” 

“Couldn’t help it, you make me crazy!” 

“I can’t wait to get home tonight, baby,” Will tells him, letting a hand run through his own hair, and feeling the heat of his cheeks radiate off of his face as he does it, “today has been far too long, I need to see my baby.” 

Tom lets another giggle leave his lips, and Will can see his hand going up to cover his lips and his blushing face when he envisions Tom in his mind. Tom wracks his mind for something to put Will on edge before he has to go back to work, back to his boring office of gray and beige, and nowhere closer to the colors of him. “Well,” Tom starts, trying to hide the excitement in his voice, that little tonal inflection that gives away his whole plan, “I hope tonight, at least someone can follow the rules.”

Will thinks he’s died right there.

“You can’t just tell me that and expect me to go back to work,” Will says, tucking straggling hair back into place, “Baby, now I want to come home right now and see you.” 

“Go back to work, love,” Tom says, his voice suddenly leveled, but Will knows he’s doing it just to act like he hadn’t just said something like that to him. Cheeky fuck. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“It’s far too long, baby, far too long,” Will says, and one of his workers comes out of the double glass doors to take his own smoke break. They make eye contact and he gives him a smile and Will raises his eyebrows in recognition. “I’ll be home soon, baby,” Will promises, mostly to himself, to keep himself sane. 

“Don’t keep me waiting,” Tom practically purrs, and Will almost drops everything and leaves right there. 

“I love you, baby,” he tells him. 

He can hear Tom smile, “I love you, too.”

Will hangs up, and goes back into the building for another tortuous three hours of paperwork, explanations, and everything that doesn’t remind him of Tom. 

Tom sits back home in his comfy clothes; one of Will’s hoodies that reaches his mid thighs and a pair of his own boxers that he plans to change out of as soon as Will is on his way home. He works for a while, making little art projects and writing down little ideas for paintings, he loves what he does, and he’s glad it’s a lot more colorful than Will’s office job. Not like Will doesn’t love his job, he does. 

He tries to make the three hours pass faster by listening to music, or watching television, but nothing seems to get his brain to get away from the phone call that he had with Will. Oh, God, tonight was going to be good, tonight was going to be fun. He wanted to get into his outfit alright, to make sure he looked okay for him. 

He loved dressing up like this, just for Will to take him apart in it or undress him fully. He loved being pretty for Will but also he loved being pretty for himself. He loved putting on these pretty colors and seeing all of his curves and parts of his body that he could often see as detestable dressed up as something beautiful. He couldn’t call something ugly if it was wrapped up in a pretty pink bow. 

Tom makes his way to their bedrooms, and goes into their shared closet. He reaches far back into the shallow depths of the clothes and puts out a box with a little black ribbon on it, and he smiles. He lets his fingers trace the stripes on the box and he thinks _what if I just put it on now?_ He knocks the top of the box off and lets it crumble to the floor, murmuring out a little, “Oops!” 

He puts the open box on the edge of the bed, and unwraps the fabric hidden underneath a few layers of black tissue paper. Under it lays a beautiful baby blue color, and his fingers trace it, over hills of lace and tiny layers of soft silk. This was one of the more expensive ones, he can remember it in his head. 

He takes the delicate fabric out from the box and lays it out on silky sheets, the blue seeming to compliment the dark color of their sheets nicely. He smiles when he takes out the pretty matching panties, and his gentle touch runs over the material, over the crotch, over the waist band.

Fingers grip the edge of his hoodie and pull up, stripping himself of the too big hoodie and letting it drop to the floor in a small puddle like manner. He strips his boxers off of his waist and throws them to the floor on top of the hoodie, making a mental note to put them in the laundry when he finished. 

He holds the camisole up to his body and looks at their full body mirror, looks at how it covers his body, and he blushes a little. The blue is a perfect contrast to his warm skin tone and aura, and he gently pulls the camisole over his body. The sheer feels nice against his skin, soothing almost, and his fingers go to fiddle with the bottom of it. It’s only his second time wearing lingerie for Will or even for himself. 

Self-doubt floods his mind.

Oh, God, what if Will was lying before? What if Will was just joking with how much he liked the way Tom looked? What if it was just to make him happy? Oh, God, he didn’t want Will to feel pressured into liking this if he didn’t. He tugs at the sheer to try to cover himself, but the feeling doesn’t leave him mind. 

He steps into the panties and pulls them up and over the curves of his hips and the hill of his ass, and almost grimaces when he looks in the mirror. It’s a good color, and it fits properly, but he can’t help but feel suddenly gross. He pokes at his stomach a little, squishes his thighs, and frowns. 

His phone makes a tiny _ding!_ , his text tone, and he picks it up.

_mine <3: I cannot wait to see how pretty you look, darling, all dolled up for me. _

_mine <3: I’d ask you to send me a picture but there is far too much work to do for me to get distracted. _

It's like Will has a direct line to his brain, to his self doubt. 

And it's like Will has a direct line to his heart.

Tom’s body goes hot immediately, and he rocks happily on his feet, making the sheer camisole twirl a little bit. His self-doubt doesn’t vanish, but it leaves his mind enough for him to look in the mirror, and recognize that even if he’s worried about how he looks, Will is there to pick him back up.

And Will would never lie to him. 

He types out a fast response, giddy and excited for him to come home.

_to: mine <3: i hope i look good for you <3_

Tom can’t even put his phone down before Will responds to him. 

_mine <3: No need to hope, you always look good for me, darling. _

Tom practically giggles with glee, and types back. 

_to: mine <3: get back to work!! you get to come home to me in less than an hour!!_

_to: mine <3: text me when you’re a block away <3_

_mine <3: Of course. I love you. _

_to mine <3: i love you more!!_

He throws his phone onto the bed and tries to do something, anything, to distract himself for the next approximately 45 minutes. He straightens out the closet, he puts the box back into the back, he remakes the bed (twice) and he puts all of the books back onto the bookshelf, except for the one about military aircrafts that Will was actively reading. 

Will’s home sooner than he expected, and he gets the text that reads “ _Down the block, darling,_ ” about ten minutes before he anticipated Will. 

He shakes off some final nerves and goes into the bedroom, and he shuts the door behind him.

Will enters their home, keys jingling as he tosses them into the key bowl by the door. “Tom?” Will calls out to the air, only to hear his own voice echo back a response. He steps further into the living room, to see the spotless coffee table, and sees a note on top of his book. He picks it up, and holds it near his face to read it. 

_Will,_

_Welcome home! I’m in the bedroom, come find me when you’re ready._

_< 3_

Will smiles something sweet, and places the note down on the table. The stress of the day still wracks through his brain as he wanders through their house and towards their bedroom. He places his hand on the doorknob, and takes a breath, wondering what the hell Tom has in store for him tonight. 

He twists the knob and pushes open, revealing such a beautiful sight.

Tom kneels on the floor, his back straight and his eyes lining up perfectly with Will’s. He’s in his pretty blue lingerie set (and Will is right, it _does_ make his eyes seem brighter) and he looks utterly divine. Will can feel the stress of the day slowly mending away at just the sight of him. He looks Will in the eye, looking for a response, for something, positive or negative.

Will smiles, and Tom visibly relaxes. 

“What’s all this, baby?” Will asks, stepping into the room and shutting the door softly behind him. 

“I know you had a bad day at work, and that people weren’t listening to you or following orders, and I wanna make that better,” Tom starts, and he swallows around a nerve, “I wanna be your good boy.”

Will practically melts. 

“Oh, baby,” Will affectionately sighs, and walks so his crotch is practically in front of Tom’s face. He rubs his hand through Tom’s curls, and Tom presses into his touch lovingly, accepting the love that Will so willingly gives him. “Is that what the blue means? Is blue when you wanna be a good boy?”

Tom nods, and he presses his cheek into Will’s thigh, nuzzling there gently, as if to bring him closer to him.

“You wanna do whatever I say? Just to make Daddy feel better?” Will asks, trying to make sure he finds Tom’s limits. Tom nods, and with his face on his thigh, looks up through long lashes and through his piercing, pretty blue eyes. He smiles devotedly at him, a row of perfect teeth. Will somehow forgets everything that was so bad about today. “Well,” Will murmurs softly, “you’re always such a good boy for me, and that’s proven by just how badly you want to please me.”

Tom’s eyes practically shine, and his cheeks go pink again, and Will keeps his hand in his hair, gently rubbing the soft locks between his fingers, hearing Tom make tiny noises of pleasure when he pulls a little harder than just brushing his fingers through it. “Well, baby,” Will says softly, taking a slight grip on his hair and pushing his head back to have him look up at him, to maintain eye contact, “if we’re doing this, remind me, what’s your safeword?” 

He makes sure to get this word out of Tom just in case anything he does pushes a limit. He doesn’t expect himself to do anything out of the ordinary, but he just needs to make sure. Tom swallows around his dry mouth, making his Adam’s apple bob. “It’s cherry, Daddy,” He tells him, “Cherry’s my safeword. What’s yours?” 

“Very good, baby, very good. Mine is strawberry,” he reminds Tom, and Tom practically purrs into his touch, moving to nuzzle back into Will’s thigh, remaining obedient and staying on his knees with his hands folded in his lap. “Stand up, baby, let me get a good look at my good boy.”

Tom giggles warmly and he stands up, letting the camisole gently flow down his sides, and his arms rest. Will lets out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, and gently reaches out to touch Tom, to touch his arms and his neck and his chest and his crotch and anywhere that he can reach. “Look at you,” Will whispers under his breath, “look at my beautiful boy.” 

“You like this one?” Tom asks, and Will senses that tiny nervous faltering of breath. It breaks his heart, honestly, that someone like Tom, who is so undeniably gorgeous and has such a heart of gold, is so afraid of rejection and cannot see how beautiful he is. Will wants to kill whoever made him feel like this in his life. 

Will touches Tom’s chin, a signal for him to look up at him, “Darling, you are the single prettiest thing that has ever appeared on this Earth. Every flower wishes they could bloom as pretty as you. Every star wishes it could shine as bright as you. You’re such a beautiful boy,” he sneaks his hand behind Tom and grabs a handful of his ass, making him jolt in surprise and let out a tiny, pleasurable noise, “and you’re all _mine_.” 

Tom could cry, but he smashes his mouth against Will instead. It’s all a blur of locked lips and tongue and noises from both parties. Will’s hands remain on Tom’s behind, moving strategically between his ass and his lower back, to squeeze him and to pull him closer, to make him moan and gasp before he even has a hand properly on him. Will’s neck is occupied by Tom’s arms wrapping around it, pulling him down to his height. 

“Let me get undressed, baby, okay?” 

Tom shakes his head. “Let me, please?” He asks, his voice already a little hoarse just from kissing, and it makes Will smile. 

“Alright, baby, you can undress me.” 

He takes off his tie first. He knows just how suffocated Will can feel after such a long and stressful day wearing it, so he strips it quickly, tossing it onto the chair on the other side of the room. His suit jacket follows, easily falling off of Will’s arms and into Tom’s grasp. He drapes it over the back of the chair, and Will can’t help but stare at Tom as he does this, as he takes such gentle care of everything. 

Tom’s fingers wrap familiarly around tiny buttons, his lips making work of his soon bare neck when he gets half of the buttons undone. He feels Will swallow hard, and he smiles against his skin when he hears him let out a shaky breath. He strips Will of his shirt, and makes neat work of folding it, to go and place it on the seat of the chair. 

While he does this, Will takes the liberty of sitting on the edge of the bed and takes in the view of Tom while he works. He looks at his pretty hands as they fold, at his legs that carry him elegantly from place to place, at his hips that sway with every step, at his ass that is just the perfect shape for Will’s hands. 

Tom turns around, and catches Will staring, and blurts out before he can think about it, “What are you looking at me for?”

“Just admiring what’s mine.” 

Tom goes _red_ embarrassingly fast, and he looks down at the ground, at the carpet, at anything that isn’t Will. His hand goes up to his mouth and Will makes a little noise, a clearing of his throat. Tom looks up immediately, remaining good, remaining obedient. “My good boy, _mine_ ,” Will says, and it’s so honest and loving that Tom can’t help but smile at him.

Will beckons him over with two fingers and a grin on his face, “Come here, baby, I wanna give my good boy a kiss.” 

Tom’s eyes flash at that, and he immediately goes over to Will. Will pats his lap, and Tom climbs into it, his favorite spot, the spot where he feels safe and sexy and loved and adored and worshiped. He kneels on either side of him, knees planted on the soft sheets, and Will’s hands go back to his ass. A finger trails up the crack of his ass to make Tom whimper, and Tom presses his lips to Will’s. 

“My good boy, such a good boy,” Will whispers into Tom’s mouth, squeezing his ass softly, massaging it with his hands. For good measure, Will takes one hand, draws it back, and smacks him on the right cheek. Tom jolts forward and moans deliciously into Will’s mouth, making Will smile against his lips. “Always takes whatever his Daddy gives him, isn’t that right baby?” Will asks, kissing Tom harshly before he has a chance to respond. 

Tom moan slips into Will’s mouth, and he’s murmuring, “Yes, sir, yes, sir,” repeatedly against his lips. 

Will breaks their kiss and holds Tom’s chin in between his fingers, rubbing his bottom lip gently with his thumb. “Daddy wants to use your mouth to get off, darling, is that okay?” He asks with a soft voice, making sure Tom knows he can do whatever he’d like, no matter how much he submits he will always have a way out. 

Tom nods, “Yes, yes, Daddy, please let me suck your cock.”

Will smiles, “What an eager, good boy I have.” He holds Tom’s head gently, sprawling his hand over his jaw, looking at him with all the love in the world in his eyes. He leans forward and kisses him again, “Alright, baby, thank you, get on your knees.” 

Tom scrambles to get onto the floor, almost falling over in the process (which Will definitely doesn’t stifle a laugh at), but he gets onto his knees. He keeps his hands folded in his lap, and Will scoots forward on the bed, so he can open his legs and Tom can come closer to him. Tom leans forward and presses his mouth to Will’s clothed cock.

He mouths eagerly through Will’s dress pants, getting him harder before he even takes his cock out, and Will lets out a little breath. Will’s large hand goes and whisks through Tom’s locks, holding him tightly, making him let out a tiny whimper. He pulls him back, and Tom looks at him, through big blue eyes, and says, “Baby, you can take my cock out.” 

Tom nods, pupils seeming to dilate at Will’s demeanor, and his hands go to Will’s waist. He pops the button on his work trousers and leans in to pull the zipper down with his teeth. He clamps it between two of his canine teeth and pulls it down in one swift movement. He plants his hands on his thighs, pulling Will’s slacks down just a little bit, so that he can press his mouth against his boxers, mouthing him and giving him little kisses through the thin material.

He looks up at him through heavy lashes, and his voice is sweet and soft, looking for reassurance and love. “A-Am I doing good for you, Daddy?” Tom asks, ignoring his own arousal in his panties in favor of planting another kiss to the head of Will’s clothed cock. 

Who is Will to deny him that feeling?

“Oh, baby, you’re always so good for me,” Will coos gently at him, rubbing his hair in strong fingers, making him smile, “always so good. Such a good boy, such a sweet boy who just wants to please Daddy. You’re such a good boy for thinking of a way to help Daddy after he had a bad day. I love you, I love my good boy.” 

Tom is smiling very wide, undeniably pleased with himself for making Will feel so good, and his hands go up to Will’s boxers, tugging them down and letting his erection spring free. He’s already getting hard, so Tom looks up at him, making eye contact with him as he spits in his hand and wraps it around Will’s cock. 

Will let a shaky groan fall from his lips, and his head tilted back slightly. His voice was a rumble of thunder, deep in his chest, all of his stress from the day seeming to just slip out of him in the hard mutter of, “ _Fuck_ , baby, that’s good.” 

“How badly do you want my mouth?” Tom muses, wrist moving slowly as his hand runs up and down his shaft, thumb paying special attention to the head of his cock. He teases the slit with his thumb, and Will lets out a small moan.

Will smiles a certain smile that Tom can’t describe as anything other than lascivious, head still tilted towards the ceiling. “Baby boy, I thought you wanted to be good. You’re sounding like a bit of a tease.” 

“S-Sorry, sir,” Tom stutters out, and it sounds genuine, like he doesn’t want to disappoint Will or do anything to make him seem like anything other than a good boy, an obedient boy who does everything he’s asked, “I-I’ll be good, I’m sorry.” 

Will sighs fondly, and his hand reaches out to pet his boy’s hair, rubbing his locks between his fingers, curls swirling around the digits. “It’s okay, puppy,” Will coos, voice walking that perfect line between mocking and loving that Tom loves so much. The pet name alone makes Tom flush red, and he smiles a little, hand still moving almost agonizingly slow on Will’s cock. “I know you didn’t mean to,” Will continues, taking his hand off of Tom’s hair and placing it firmly back on the bed, “you just got excited, that’s all, right?” 

Tom nods, and continues to rub the head of Will’s cock, “Wanna be so good for you, I just got carried away.” 

“It’s okay, baby, you want Daddy to tell you what to do? So you can follow his rules like a good boy?” Will asks, his piercing blue eyes that are slowly going black with lust locking with Tom’s, which are still that sweet blue color, the color that reminds Will of so much good. 

“Yes, sir,” Tom moans out, voice already shaky, as if Will is touching him. 

Will smiles, “That’s my good boy. Do you want my cock in your mouth?” He asks this question like he doesn’t know the answer, like he doesn’t see how Tom’s mouth is slightly agape, how when his lips close the tip of his tongue still pokes out, like he’s waiting for permission. He is waiting for permission. He wants Will to tell him what to do so badly.

He wants to please him so badly. 

“Yes, please,” The plea falls out of his lips before he can even process it properly. A knowing grin takes over Will’s face, one that Tom knows all too well. 

“Can you beg Daddy to let you suck his cock?”

The command makes Tom’s entire body go hot, and he can feel his cock twitch inside of his panties, and he lets out a little moan. He can feel his cheeks already warming up more, and he’s sure he looks ridiculous with how red he is. His throat feels dry, and he suddenly forgets how to form a proper sentence, nothing he has ever known can come back into his mind. 

All he can do is let out a little whine, and hope Will will take pity on him.

“I said _beg_ , baby,” Will says, his voice suddenly deeper, more commanding, and he notes how Tom squirms a little, “that’s an order, not a request. Now, can you be a good boy and tell Daddy just how badly you want to suck his cock?” 

Tom gulps down a small bit of air, and practically whispers, “Please, I want to suck your cock, sir.”

“You _want_ it?” Will asks, voice sounding playful and teasing, “Baby, I know you want it, tell me something else.”

Tom lets a little whine escape from his throat and talks over it before Will has a chance to point it out, “I _need_ to suck your cock, sir, I need to feel it in my mouth. It’s so big, I need it in my mouth. Please, _please _let me suck your cock. I need to get you off, I need to be your good boy, sir.”__

__Will makes a little appreciative noise in the back of his throat, and his lips curl into a smile. “Such a good boy, such a needy boy,” Will praises and chastises him at the same time, allowing his hand once again to go into his boyfriend’s hair. Tom practically purrs at the touch, shutting his eyes and letting his hair be played with. “Go on, put your mouth on my cock,” Will gives him permission._ _

__Tom leans into it faster than Will can take his hand out of his hair._ _

__He goes underneath first, flattening his tongue against the base and slowly running up a thick vein. He savors the moan that Will makes, and he smiles against the underside of his cock knowing how good he’s making him feel. His lips wrap gently around the head, sucking at it with hollowed out cheeks._ _

__His gaze reaches Will’s eyes the second he hears, “Baby boy, look at me.”_ _

__He feels Will’s moan the second he sees it on his face._ _

__“God, look at how good you are,” Will murmurs affectionately, suddenly raking his hand through Tom’s curls and wrapping his fingers around the soft locks, holding him firmly in place. He doesn’t push him forward, not yet. He lets Tom work his tongue around the head of his cock, all while making direct eye contact with him. “Look at how pretty you are,” Will says, like he’s not thinking about it._ _

__Tom hums around the head of Will’s cock appreciatively, sending vibrations up his length and through his body. He shivers, and tightens his grip in his hair, making Tom moan lightly. He relaxes his throat and slowly tries to take more of Will into his mouth, running his tongue over every part of him that he can feel. “Good boy, good boy,” Will tells him, before slowly easing him off of his cock. It falls from Tom’s mouth with a tiny noise from Tom, and a thick strand of spit connecting the head of Will’s cock to Tom’s pink bottom lip._ _

__“Baby,” Will starts, tilting Tom’s head up with his fingers, swiping his thumb over his bottom lip to break the line of spit, “what are you going to do if you need to safeword but you can’t speak?” He asks firmly, wanting a direct answer._ _

__Tom takes a few short breaths, before clearly answering, “I’ll tap your knee three times.” He demonstrates it quickly, one, two, three taps on Will’s knee._ _

__Will smiles, “Thank you, baby, you ready?”_ _

__Tom nods._ _

__“Alright, let’s get this pretty little mouth back on my cock.”_ _

__Tom takes in another breath before opening his mouth and allowing the familiar weight of Will’s cock to be reintroduced to his tongue. Will’s hand still grips Tom’s hair, guiding him slowly, _slowly_ down his length. Will savors the moans and the hums around his cock from Tom’s noises, and his eyes flutter shut in pure ecstasy, as he rubs Tom’s head with half of his cock buried into his mouth. _ _

__“That’s so good, baby,” Will praises him, voice thick with arousal. He gains enough of his composure back to look down into those pretty blue eyes, the eyes that have never once left his face, even when Will looked away, and says, “I’m gonna fuck your mouth now, baby, is that okay?”_ _

__Will takes Tom’s little noise around his cock as permission._ _

__“Good boy,” Will murmurs, tightening his grip in his boyfriend’s hair, and using the other hand to hold his cock steady, “take it.”_ _

__He pulls Tom’s head forward, pushing his cock further into his mouth, and feeling how his throat constricts around it when he first touches the back. He pushes him back, letting his saliva gather in his throat, so that when he pushes back in, it makes a squelching noise. Tom gags a little, and Will lets up for a moment, until Tom starts to suck as best he can with his mouth full._ _

__“Always make me feel so good, baby,” Will praises, before pushing and pulling on Tom’s hair, forcing his head back and forth on his length, pulling out until his cock almost pops out of his mouth and pushing in until the head of his cock pressed against the back of his throat._ _

__Tom wants so badly to touch himself, to rub himself through his panties, to just relieve some of the need in his body, but he won’t. He keeps his hands folded in his lap, almost polite like, and doesn’t dare to move them from their position. Tonight is about Will’s pleasure, not his own, and he will not dare touch himself without Will's explicit permission._ _

__Will takes note of this._ _

__“Look at you,” Will states, voice still dripping with that authoritative tone that Tom swears makes him do anything. If Will asked Tom to retrieve the moon for him at that moment, he swears to God he would. “So good, not even touching yourself. I know how hard you get when you have a mouth full of my cock. Wanna please Daddy so badly that you’re not even touching yourself.”_ _

__Will thrusts his hips in deep, fast pushes, filling Tom’s entire mouth until spit begins to drip out of his mouth. “Messy boy,” Will comments and he feels Tom’s little trill of a response sends vibrations up his entire body, “such a messy boy, so good for me. Love it when you’re so good for me.”_ _

__Tom’s eyes widen at the praise, and Will continues, eggs him on._ _

__“Love how you got all dressed up for me, all for Daddy, just for him to see how pretty you look. You always look so pretty for Daddy, baby, _fuck_ ,” He moans and stops thrusting when he feels Tom’s throat constrict especially tight, and Tom continues to suck on what he can of his cock. Will keeps talking, keeps praising him, “Taking my cock so well, baby, you always look so pretty with my cock in your mouth. Your pretty pink lips and your rosy cheeks and your perfect eyes. _God, fuck_ , baby, what did I do to deserve you?”_ _

__Tom thinks he could start crying._ _

__He hears Will groan above him and he presses further down his cock, burying deep into his throat, fighting back his gag reflex and his tongue’s attempts to try to push back, and presses until tears spring out of his eyes. He feels one roll down his cheek, and it’s practically milliseconds before the tear is replaced with the feeling of Will’s gentle thumb wiping it away._ _

__“Pretty boy,” Will sighs, before leaning his head back and holding Tom’s head in place._ _

__Tom presses his tongue anywhere he can reach, trying desperately to please Will as much as he can. He can feel the spit dribbling out of his mouth and down onto the floor, some of it hitting his thighs and even his chest, but he ignores it. He keeps his hands in place, he keeps his mouth on Will’s cock, and he keeps his eyes on Will’s face._ _

__“Daddy’s gonna come, baby,” Will moans, his thrusts picking back up, his grip on Tom’s hair slipping as he slowly approaches his orgasm, “gonna swallow it, like a good boy?”_ _

__Tom’s moan around his cock seems to answer that._ _

__“Good boy, good boy,” Will practically growls, Tom’s head moving in tandem with Will’s thrusts, filling his mouth until he’s practically choking him with his cock. It’s not like Tom would ever complain, he loves it. He loves it when Will gets himself off with his body, he loves surrendering himself completely to Will and to Will’s needs._ _

__He loves being Will’s good boy, and he will do whatever he needs to succeed at that._ _

__“Gonna come,” Will warns, “Oh, _fuck_.” His thrusts are erratic, fucking into Tom’s mouth with wild abandon, making him sputter and gag and moan with every movement. He comes hard after three more thrusts, painting the back of Tom’s throat white with his release. Will’s thighs shake when he comes, and his grip tightens once again, to hold him in place as he rides out his orgasm. Tom swallows hard around him multiple times, every drop he gives him. _ _

__Will’s voice is breathy when he finishes, “Fuck, baby. Oh my _God_.” He almost laughs it out of himself, like it’s the only way he can get his words out, and he slowly pulls his cock out of Tom’s throat. It’s followed by a trail of spit that coats his cock and makes Tom’s pink lips even shinier, and Tom gasps heavily for air. Tom catches Will’s gaze, and watches as Will pants to get his breathing back to normal. _ _

__“Are you okay, my good boy?” Will asks._ _

__Tom nods, and clears his throat a little, but when he speaks, he still sounds hoarse from the rough treatment of his throat. “Yes, Daddy, I’m okay.”_ _

__“You still wanna be good for me?”_ _

__“Always, sir.”_ _

__Will smiles. “Alright, baby, stand up, let Daddy see your pretty outfit.”_ _

__Tom stands up on shaky legs, and brushes his lingerie down. The silky panties hug his hips wonderfully, and he crosses his legs a little, embarrassed by the amount of pre-come that stains the front of his panties. He puts his arms to the side, fighting the urge to hide himself, to play with the edges of the camisole to distract himself from the shyness he feels of Will taking in his entire being._ _

__Will can’t help but look amazed, amazed at how beautiful his boy is, and he smiles an infectious one that Tom returns. “Pretty baby,” Will marvels, “do a little spin for me?” He requests, and Tom does. He spins on his heels and the camisole flutters, making him giggle a little bit. Will can’t stop staring at him, at every little detail in his skin, and at just how unbelievably beautiful he looks._ _

__“You’re so pretty, baby.”_ _

__“Thank you, Daddy,” Tom responds, a little shy, still pink in his cheeks._ _

__Will thinks for a moment, “Can you get back on your knees?” Tom obeys, dropping to the carpet below him, backing up a little bit so he can spread his thighs and sit comfortably. “Good boy, now, present yourself to me.”_ _

__Tom’s entire body goes hot, but he obeys. He turns on his knees and leans over, arching his ass up and bending his back into a sinful curve. His thighs spread gently, exposing pale, milky flesh that Will just wants to suck and bite at. All of him is held together by these pretty blue panties, and Will swears he could just eat him alive._ _

__“Good boy.”_ _

__Tom hears Will say this as Will drops to the floor, on his knees behind him. He suddenly feels Will’s big hand on the small of his back and he jumps, goosebumps littering his skin as Will runs a hand up his spine, seeming to count all the dips and bumps of it. “Baby, you did so good,” Will compliments him, and Tom can’t help the little shake that comes from his hips in excitement from being so good. It honestly makes Will’s heart flutter. “You did so good, I think maybe you deserve a reward.”_ _

__“Sir,” Tom responds, “I just wanted you to get your mind off of work,” Tom’s breath hitches in his throat when he feels Will’s finger trace down his ass, “y-you don’t have to do anything for me. Getting you off is enough pleasure for me.”_ _

__“Oh, but baby,” Will snakes a hand between Tom’s legs and feels his hard cock through his panties, “you’re so hard, look how hard you are just from taking my cock in your throat.”_ _

__Tom buries his head into his arms, blushing furiously, as Will moves his panties to the side to expose his hole. He mewls gently when he feels Will’s breath close to such an intimate spot on his body. “Well, baby, do you want it?” Will asks. His voice is enticing, and Tom swears if given the opportunity, he could get off to just his voice. Tom wants Will in every way, however he’ll have him._ _

__He sucks in a breath, “Yes, please.” Despite all of his efforts to be good, and to only please Will, he can’t lie to him._ _

__“Then who am I to deny my good boy what he needs?”_ _

__Tom is practically ready to burst when he hears Will spit several times into his hand. He knows Will is far too spent from his own orgasm to fuck him, and he whimpers when he feels Will’s spit-soaked fingers rub against his hole, “Thank you, Daddy.”_ _

__He moans loudly, high and almost feminine and deep in his throat, when Will presses two of his lubed up fingers into his needy hole. “That’s it, that’s what my good boy needs,” Will coos, rubbing furiously at his prostate, and one hand snaking to rub him through his panties, “my good boy just needed both of his holes filled tonight. I want you to come in and ruin your pretty little panties, baby.”_ _

__“Yes, sir,” Tom whines, his hips thrusts back and forth, to impale himself on his fingers and to receive the stimulation on his cock. “I’m close already, sir, _f-fuck_.” His voice is so small, so needy, so sweet underneath Will’s fingers. He’s been close for a while, Will won’t drag this out for his own pleasure, he’s already done so much, he’s already been so good. _ _

__This is a reward, after all._ _

__“You can come whenever you’re ready, darling.”_ _

__Tom whimpers quietly under Will’s words, his permission to come. His thighs shake and he clenches hard on Will’s fingers, trying to bring him in closer, deeper. He wants him so deep inside of him, he wants to feel him long after they’re done. He never wants to stop feeling this good, feeling this wanted. For Will, he could do anything. For Will, he will do anything._ _

__Needy and wanting, Tom moans out, “I-I’m gonna come.”_ _

__“Then come, baby, come for me, be a good boy and _come_.”_ _

__Tom practically wails when he comes, thrusting against Will’s stiff fingers that massage him just through the silky material of his panties. He shakes through it, thighs shuttering and hole clenching and unclenching rapidly against his fingers. His sweet little voice whimpers out, “Thank you, Daddy, thank you,” as he finishes coming with a soft sigh._ _

__Will removes his fingers slowly, as to not hurt him from over-sensitivity, and Tom practically collapses on the floor underneath them. “Are you okay, baby?” Will asks immediately, rubbing a soothing hand up his back, massaging tense muscles underneath lace._ _

__Tom mumbles out a quiet, “Felt good.”_ _

__Will laughs, “Come on, baby, let’s get you cleaned up.”_ _

__Will stands up on shaky legs, and turns Tom onto his back slowly. He looks up at Will with those shining blue eyes and that after sex glow and Will practically pounces back on him, back on his beautiful boy. He takes Tom’s hand, and helps him get back onto his feet, before helping him back into their bed._ _

__“Let’s get you out of this,” Will murmurs, untying the little bow that holds all of it together and letting it drape open, showing his porcelain skin that is littered with pretty little spots of pink from blush. He smiles and strips him of it, before folding it and placing it at the end of the bed, much like Tom had done for him earlier._ _

__He slips Tom’s panties off, and cringes at the mess of cum inside of them, and decides they’ll be dealt with later; the only thing that matters to him right now, at this very moment, is Tom. He throws the panties to the floor, and removes his own work trousers. They pool at the floor and he steps out of them, climbing into bed next to Tom._ _

__“You did so good, baby,” Will murmurs, laying next to Tom. Tom immediately assumes his optimal cuddling position, one leg between Will’s legs, head buried in his chest, holding onto him like a koala might hug someone. He plants lazy kisses up Will’s bare chest, and Will ruffles his hair. “Do you need anything before we fall asleep? Because we’re going to take a nap now.”_ _

__Tom giggles at Will insisting that the two of them nap now, but he’s not one to argue with him over a good nap and especially not over prime cuddle time with his boyfriend. “Just wanna hold you,” Tom murmurs, kisses still finding their way to places that haven’t been touched._ _

__“Well, I’m not going anywhere, baby,” Will insists, and Tom smiles._ _

__They lay there in comfortable silence for a moment, and for a second Will thinks that Tom has already fallen asleep. Then, he hears that sweet, shy voice of _his_ Tom. _ _

__“Was I good for you?” Tom asks, looking up at Will from his position on his chest._ _

__Will looks down at him, locks with the blue eyes that do so much for him, and replies immediately, “Always so good for me, baby.”_ _


	3. red; the attention whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Tom’s lucky day.
> 
> Today is a slow work day for Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new tags: phone sex, ruined orgasm, permission to come, overstimulation, mild voyeurism 
> 
> continued tags: lingerie, daddy kink, dirty talk, praise kink, begging
> 
> [here's the lingerie tom wears in this chapter!!](https://www.yandy.com/Naughty-Net-Bra-Set.phpc) (in red it might link automatically to the black one oopsie!)

Their relationship had started out as one merely made for monetary and sexual gain. 

Tom would come over, they’d spend a bit of time together, drinks and possibly a meal involved, and they’d have sex that, through time, would develop to be more kinky. It was a friends with benefits kind of deal, except the benefits were sex on both hands, and an extra cash flow on Tom’s hand. With time, however, the two truly got close and began to develop feelings for each other.

Spending multiple hours every other night with someone makes you start to learn who they are. 

Will learned that Tom was not someone who was out for money. He was a kind and gentle soul, who covered his mouth when he laughed. Someone who seemed to look you right in the eyes when you spoke and understood every word. He bit his knuckles when in a debate to wrack his brain for counter arguments. He’s a lot smarter than he comes off to be. He loves submission, despite his loud personality that dominates any room they step foot into. 

It takes a lot more for Will to open up, but Tom remembers all of it. 

Tom learns about Will’s job, a chief investment officer for a tech company, and learns that Will genuinely loves what he does. He loves negotiation and schedules, he just finds it frustrating working with people who seem to not know what they’re doing. Will looks through a person when they speak, like he’s analyzing every word they’re saying. He throws his head back when he genuinely laughs. He furrows his eyebrows when he thinks. His quiet and calm but commanding demeanor came across beautifully in their sexual encounters. 

There’s one particular evening where Will is more stressed about work than usual, and Tom can sense it in the way he moves. He stops the scene there, and pulls Will onto the bed next to him, and talks to him about it. Will insists he’s fine, but Tom knows him far too well at this point. He can see the stutter in his walk and the way he doesn’t move his hands when he speaks to him and the way his head hangs when it would normally look straight into Tom’s eyes. These are things Will doesn’t expect Tom to notice, but Tom picks up on them almost immediately. He had his hands on Will’s shoulders, pressing his thumbs into the tense muscles, and Will allows himself to vent for the first time in… maybe forever. 

Time changes them, and within their first few months of meeting for purely sexual reasons, Will asks Tom out on a proper date. Tom eagerly accepts, with a goofy smile on his face. A movie, dinner, and then they come back to Will’s place. They don’t have sex that night, they instead cuddle on the couch, until Tom falls asleep with his head on Will’s shoulder.

The rest is history.

Tom doesn’t really have rules to follow, their relationship isn’t set up like one that is traditionally dominant and submissive outside of the bedroom. But, Tom likes the idea of rules. He likes having something to follow, something that could so simply have Will praise him or discipline him depending on how he goes about it. In the bedroom, and in leading sexual situations, being the one typically in the submissive role, Tom has three rules.

The first is that he must receive explicit permission from Will in order to touch himself or to come. It keeps things exciting, Will could be fucking him and Tom can beg and whine for release only for Will to deny him, and Tom is often so obedient that he’ll stop his begging right there. 

The second is that Will’s home office is off limits when they have sex. He has everything set up just the way that he likes it, everything is in its own specific place, and he does not take well to changing his setup. 

The final is that whenever Will receives a call from work, Tom cannot interrupt. This is just plain and simple, it would be too much of a risk at times for Tom to fool around. Tom understands, but in the back of his head, he really wants to break that rule.

Tom never steps out of line, but this day would be different. 

Tom kept the box with this set deep in the closet, along with one other one that he was sure he’d be using soon, and had only taken it out now. He hadn’t tried it on, looked at it, or even opened the box yet. Will would be at work for the next few hours, so he decided this would be a good time to get himself ready. 

And maybe get Will ready at the same time. 

He has a bit of difficulty putting this set on, with its extra straps around his neck and its attached garters, but once he gets it on, and he sees just how perfectly it fits, he smiles. He runs his fingers over the sheer material on the bra, and notices how the bulge of his cock is on full display in the panties. Tom didn’t exactly have a huge cock, but in something so revealing like this, it made it look bigger, and it made him laugh a little. 

He lays back on their bed, against the soft sheets that feel so unbelievably nice on his skin, all dressed up like a pretty little doll. His phone sits next to him, screen up, and he picks it up, sliding the screen open. He opens the little green messages app, and clicks on the mine <3 contact. 

_to mine <3: how’s work going daddy?_

Will receives this message, and is already aware that something was going to happen. Tom never addressed him by his title in messages unless he was planning something already. He wasn’t going to flat out ask him what he was doing, that would spoil all the fun, especially if Tom was planning on breaking a rule. 

It’s Tom’s lucky day.

Today is a slow work day for Will. 

_to baby boy: Work is fine, darling, how are you?_

Tom smiles at the speed of the response, and types back immediately. 

_to mine <3: miss you )-:_

Whenever Tom texts him something like that, Will feels whatever stress or anger he was feeling from the work day melt away almost immediately. He’s always so sweet to him, so needy and clingy in the most loving of ways. Will wishes he were there with him, so Tom could lay his head in Will’s neck and Will could pull him close to him, litter his head with kisses while Tom laughed breathlessly into his skin. 

Then, he gets the next message.

_from baby boy: i got all dressed up for you and you’re not even gonna be home for another few hours )-:_

Will’s eyes widened. He’s that needy for him today, he’s already all dressed up. Will’s thoughts begin to wander, thinking hard about what he could be wearing. He ponders colors and styles. Tom always looked so beautiful in the camisoles, like a little present just for Will to open. Maybe he had picked a color that went a little out there, like yellow, something sweet and pretty. Or maybe a classic purple. Maybe purple would mean he’d want Will to leave marks. 

He could think about these things all day, but he can already feel himself getting a little hard at his desk. 

He types out a response.

_to baby boy: Oh, really? My baby is dressed up all pretty for me? What’s the color, baby?_

Tom reads the message over and over, wondering just how he should answer it. Maybe he should just send him an emoji, one that was the color of what he was wearing. Or maybe, he just wouldn’t answer. Maybe tell him that it’s a surprise? Tom seems to ponder on this for too long, because Will sends another message.

_from mine <3: Well, baby? Have you gone all shy?_

Tom knows what he has to do.

He swipes out of the messages and opens up the camera. He positions it over his body, and takes a few of just his crotch. His soft tummy, his pale thighs that still have the remaining marks from last night’s events, the red sheer that does its best to cover it all but fails and gives him away, and the thin red garters that wrap around his pale flesh. 

He clicks on it, decides that he likes it before he looks at it for too long, and sends it to Will with an empty message. He’s sure he’s probably as red as the lingerie right now. 

Will stares at the picture, and his jaw goes a little slack. He opens it, zooms it with his fingers, and examines his boyfriend’s soft body, all wrapped up for him in pretty red lace. He can practically hear Tom’s sweet little moan when he imagines himself grinding his palm into bulge, how he would shiver away from his touch but then buck his hips up into his hand.

He looks at the hickies on his thighs, and recalls in his head how pretty Tom’s voice was when he whimpered out his name, and thinks about how maybe he should record him one day. He can feel the phantom remains of Tom’s hands in his hair, tugging as he sucked into a particularly sensitive spot, and whined out, “ _Fuck, Will!_ ” 

While caught up in a daydream, Will gets another text.

_from baby boy: do you like it?_

Will looks at the message, and wonders if Tom already knows the answer. He smiles, shakes his head a little playfully, and types out a response. 

_to baby boy: You look absolutely ravishing, baby, Daddy wishes he was there to touch you. Can you show Daddy more?_

Tom shivers at the response, and nods as if Will can see him. He opens the camera back up, and sticks his hand into the panties. He jumps a little at the sudden friction that comes with his fingers touching his sensitive cock, and he moans a little when he palms against his overly sensitive head. He takes a few pictures, some showing off more of his crotch, some showing off his thighs, some close up. He tries a few angles before he decides on one that he actually likes. 

His hand is in his panties, with his marked up thighs on display. His bulge is prominent, but there’s a tiny bit of a stain on his panties, and Tom is a little shocked at just how hard he is for Will already. But, who could blame him? 

He sends the picture, types out a message.

_to mine <3: wish it was your hand_

The door to Will’s office opens when he receives that, and he locks his phone, places it next to a stack of finished paperwork. His assistant walks in, a nice enough gentleman named Ned, completely unannounced. “Slow day, huh?” Ned asks, and Will nods, trying to hide the fact that he was about to send his boyfriend a dirty text while on work hours. 

“Do you want to go get lunch?” Ned asks, “Sure it wouldn’t matter if we took a long lunch, haven’t gotten a call all afternoon.” 

“Thank you, Ned, but I think I’m quite alright,” Will tells him, and Ned nods, about to step out of the door, “but, help yourself to an hour, I can handle myself.”

Ned laughs and exits, but not without a response of, “Was already planning on it.” Ned shuts the door, and Will makes a mental note to lock it. 

Tom texts him twice more in that span of about a minute.

_from baby boy: wish you were watching me get off for you_

_from baby boy: im so hard for you daddy, im already wet_

Will examines the picture, and lets out a sigh when he sees the wet stain of his boyfriend’s pre-come on the pretty red panties, and he sees just how hard he is from getting all dressed up, taking pictures of himself and sending them to Will. He’s beautiful. Will could probably take a long lunch now, sit in his car, and call Tom. 

But, where’s the fun in that?

_to baby boy: Are you touching yourself without my permission, baby? Naughty boy, you are._

Tom _is_ touching himself when he gets this message, smearing pre-come over the head of his cock and making himself moan. “Not naughty,” Tom huffs under his breath with a little laugh, and he takes the head of his cock out of his panties, letting it drool onto the front. He blushes deeply, and takes another picture. 

_to mine <3: want you now )-: can’t help it )-: _

Will types out his response immediately.

_to baby boy: Being needy doesn’t excuse you from the rules, baby, no matter how pretty you look._

He waits a moment, and types out another.

_to baby boy: The office is practically empty. I wish I could have you in my lap right now._

Tom whimpers at that, and he gets out of bed, wandering from their bedroom into the little side room. Will’s home office is full of books and paperwork and files and a big, comfy office chair that Tom often sits in when Will is taking phone calls. He plops down into the seat, and opens his phone again. 

Tom’s contact name flashes on Will’s screen only seconds later, and Will laughs a little. He stands up, answers the call, and wanders to the front of his office. “Are you that needy for me, baby?” Will asks, voice a little hushed. The walls are thick, no one would hear him, but he wants to play around with him.

Tom’s voice is confident, not a sense of shyness or apprehension, as his sultry tone purrs out, “I can’t help it, want my Daddy’s attention.”

“Oh, doll, you’ve got it,” Will laughs, balancing the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he shuts the blinds on his office windows. He then locks the door, before making his way back to his seat. “What’s gotten into you, darling?” Will asks, sitting back down.

Tom shrugs, tugging on the part of the lingerie that wraps around his neck. “Wanted my Daddy to give me all of his attention,” he says, voice dripping with lust and desire for the working man, “he’s always so busy at work, I want him to come touch me.”

“Do you now, baby?” Will asks, “Is that why you had to go and start breaking one of your rules? You didn’t come, did you baby?”

“No, sir, I didn’t, but I’m breaking another one right now.”

Will’s eyes widen at this, and he laughs a little, mockingly. “Are you? Are you in my office?” 

Tom nods, “I’m sitting in your big office chair, makes me wish I was there with you.”

Will shakes his head. Tom really does want his attention, doesn’t he? Well, he’s got it. He’s got one hundred percent of it. “Well, baby, that’s a very naughty thing for you to do. What am I to do with you?” Will asks, like he’s actually pondering his punishment. He is, but it won’t be for tonight, it’ll be a different night, a night where Tom breaks more rules, or a night where Will can properly tend to him. 

“Just want you home, Daddy,” Tom whispers, and it comes out as a little whine as he squeezes his cock in his soft hand.

Will sighs, like he’s disappointed, “Are you touching yourself right now, baby? Is that why you called me? Are you gonna get off to my voice?” He asks. His voice is so deep and thick, and Tom’s hips buck up into his hands with a quiet moan. Will laughs a little breathlessly, feeling himself harden in his trousers, “Well, baby, if you’re gonna use me to get off, you might as well try to follow some rules.”

Tom moans loud at that, “Yes, Daddy, I can follow your rules.”

“That’s my boy,” Will coos, rubbing his hand over the bulge in his own trousers, “Why don’t you tell me what you were thinking about before you called me?” 

Tom gasps a little, and retracts his hand for a moment as a gush of pre-come drips out of the head of his cock. “Daddy,” Tom whimpers, free hand now grabbing the arm rest of the chair to try to ground himself. He swallows thickly, trying to think in his now cloudy mind of what he was thinking about. “Wanted Daddy to come home, and let me put on a little show for him,” he confesses, “wanted to have you sit in a chair on the other end of the room, while I touched myself for you.” 

“You were gonna put on a show for me?” Will asks, and Tom can hear the smile in his voice, “What a sweet thing, darling, you’d look so sexy for Daddy, all dressed up and touching yourself.” Tom smiles at the praise, and wraps his hand back around his cock, making himself gasp. Will notices, and shakes his hand, “But, you couldn’t wait, could you?”

“N-No, I couldn’t,” Tom lets the first sign of submission creep through his voice, and it dribbles out of his mouth as a little stutter. He’s so wrapped around Will’s finger, he would do anything for Will at this moment. He would do anything for Will at any moment, really, but right now, Will could tell him to do anything and he would jump at the chance to perform. 

“Needy boy, Daddy loves it when his boy is all needy for him,” He praises him, but it’s in that voice that is so laced with a condescending tone that it makes Tom shiver. Will unzips his trousers, and pulls his cock out of his boxers. 

He audibly spits in his hand, making Tom jump, and he whimpers out, “A-Are you touching yourself, Daddy?” His voice has suddenly gotten small, like he’s surprised he has this effect on Will. 

Will laughs, “Darling, do you think you were going to be the only one to get some physical pleasure during this call?” He wraps his spit slicked hand around his cock, and sighs audibly at the pleasure that the contact gives him. “Are you gonna touch yourself for Daddy?” Will asks, slowly stroking himself, with a quiet groan. 

Tom’s brain goes foggy, like he didn’t expect Will to take to this so well. He looks around in his brain for words, for the way to string together a sentence and asks, “Can I?”

“You can touch yourself, doll, that’s fine,” Will encourages, before tacking on, “I know you already are. Didn’t even ask Daddy for permission, naughty, naughty boy.” 

Tom lets out a small moan at this, lets himself reach for the lotion that Will keeps on his desk. Tom has seen him use it to smooth out bite marks on his hands when he is furiously working, too caught up in thought to think about what he’s doing. He pumps a small amount of it into his palm and then wraps his hand around his needy cock. “I-I’m touching myself, Daddy,” Tom says, a little shocked at just how needy he sounds. 

“Well, baby,” Will starts with that voice that sounds like he could be conducting a meeting, and it makes Tom’s eyes roll back into his head, “since you were gonna put on a show for me, why don’t you do that? Don’t hold back your moans, let Daddy hear you.” 

Tom moans at that, an airy moan that rips out of his chest like he had been holding it back. He honestly might have been, might have been trying to keep up that air of brattiness that he so badly wanted to portray. But, there’s something about this scenario, the fact that Will can’t see him. He likes being obedient, and he likes it when Will gives him all of this attention. 

He knows that Will said today was a slow day, but he likes to imagine that it’s not. 

He lets his mind drift off into a thought of him sexting Will, sending him pictures of himself in his pretty lingerie, with his cock out, with his fingers in his mouth, anything that he knows Will likes. He imagines Will opening up the pictures while he’s in a meeting. Maybe part of him wanted him to do that when he originally sent them. He imagines Will having to quickly excuse himself from the meeting, with a few half-apologies, as he practically runs back to his office to call him. Maybe he likes the idea of people knowing it’s him that makes Will so distracted at work. 

Will must notice that Tom’s drifted off.

“Where’ve you gone, baby?” Will asks, voice smooth and leveled, and Tom snaps back to the moment. The moment that has him in Will’s home office jerking off to Will’s voice, while Will jerks off in his work office. Tom makes a little noise, and Will laughs a little. “Did you hear what I asked?” Will asks. 

“N-No, Daddy, I got distracted, I’m sorry.”

“Got distracted? Baby, I guess we’ll have to fix that,” Will tells him, and Tom doesn’t know what that entails but Will keeps talking, “I think you’re gonna have to listen really hard and follow my rules. Okay, doll, can you do that?” Will asks. 

Tom shivers, “Mhm!”

“Doll, can you use your words?”

Tom's mouth falls open in a silent moan, and he swallows back when he responds, “S-Sorry, sir, yes, I can do that.”

“Thank you, baby,” Will sighs, and he leans back in his comfortable office chair. Knowing that no one will be around for the next half an hour at least, and the only person who could ever just barge into his office without warning is Ned, and he’ll be gone for at least an hour, Will takes his ear off the phone. He taps the speaker button, and places the phone on his desk, with a statement of, “Doll, can you hear me?”

“Yes, sir,” Tom responds, voice faltering as he jerks himself off faster now. 

“I’ve got you on speaker phone, is that alright?”

Tom’s expressed interest in watching people and being watched himself in the past. Both of them were too unsure of how to start that or how to go about doing it entirely before, but this currently feels like a decent way of starting it. The threat of someone hearing rather than someone hearing entirely. Will would stop if Tom said no, of course he would, he would never want to overstep his boundaries.

But, Tom lets out a little broken moan, and Will thinks he’s got his answer. 

“Alright, doll, listen to me very carefully,” Will instructs, and Tom straightens in his seat, like he’s listening to an important lecture from a professor, “I’m going to tell you exactly how to touch yourself. You are not to come without permission. You’ve already broken one of your rules, and Daddy is upset with you, okay?” 

Tom lets out a little whine. 

“Don’t whine,” Will tells him, voice a bit more dominant as he slips deeper into that headspace, “if you didn’t want the punishment you shouldn’t have broken the rule.” 

Tom whines again, but covers it with a gentle, “S-Sorry, sir.”

“Good boy,” Will praises him, and he hears how Tom lets that pleased little gasp fall from his lips at the term of endearment. Will smiles, shakes his head, because even when his boy wanted to break the rules, he couldn’t help but love being his good boy. “Now, tell me, doll, how are you touching yourself?” He asks. 

Tom swallows back the spit that has built up in his mouth from anticipation, and speaks with a shuttery voice, “I’m touching my cock, Daddy.” 

“Got your hand wrapped around that pretty little cock now, do you?” Will asks, letting his eyes flutter closed as he leans back in his work seat. He visualizes Tom in his thoughts, how his baby blue eyes are half lidded shut as he strokes himself slowly with one hand, mouth opened slightly as little whimpers and whines of arousal spill out. His face would be blushing pink, barely noticeable in the dim light of Will’s study. He smiles, “Can you send me another picture, doll?”

Tom gasps, and has to physically stop his hips from bucking up into his hand. He nods slightly, and replies, “Yes, yes, give me a minute.”

“Take all the time you need, baby,” Will tells him as Tom fumbles with his phone. One shaky hand unlocks his phone and opens the camera, the other wraps lightly around his cock, thumb swiping over the head of it. As he tries to take as clear of a picture as he can with his shaking hand, Will keeps talking. “I bet you look so beautiful, always so beautiful. I love it when you’re needy like this, baby,” Will coos, and Tom lets out a little noise. 

Tom picks the picture that has the best quality, coming out surprisingly clear for only taking it with one hand while simultaneously shaking with arousal, and sends it to Will. He continues to stroke himself as he watches the message turn green, and he asks, “Did you get it, Daddy?”

Will’s phone buzzes across the table, and he leaves daydream visual Tom to see real life Tom. And God, if he isn’t more beautiful than he could’ve imagined. “God,” Will murmurs, and he gets a little shocked at how primal his voice sounds, “look at you, doll, look at that pretty, drooling little cock.” 

Tom finds some strength in his voice again, and replies, “It’s all for you.”

“I am the luckiest man on Earth,” Will decides, and Tom’s entire body reacts, jolting from the sudden affection, and Will tacks on, “I am so lucky to have such a pretty boy.”

“You treat me so well,” Tom’s voice falters off into a moan as his thumb runs over the head of his sensitive cock, and gets covered with his own pre-come, “t-the least I can do is be pretty for you.” 

Will lets out a little cooing noise, because Tom is genuinely so sweet and so giving when it comes to sex. “You’re _always_ my pretty boy, doll, always such a pretty little doll for Daddy,” Will sighs, and then he gets an idea. He looks at the phone, like he might be looking at Tom in a situation like this, and asks, “Do you _like_ being Daddy’s little doll?” 

Tom whimpers out, and responds without hesitation, “Yes, sir!”

“What would you have liked for Daddy to do with his little doll if he were home right now?”

Tom’s brain malfunctions. There’s a million things he could say to him right now. He could tell him that he so badly wants to climb into Will’s lap and ride him until he’s too weak to move. He could tell him that he was Will to take him in the shower, and fuck him against the cool tile walls. He could tell him that he wants Will to throw him up against the door the second he walks in and have his way with him. He could tell him that he wants to drop to his knees and suck his cock until Will comes hard down his throat. 

The filter between his brain and his mouth stop working, and he whines out, a soft little, “I want you to fuck me like I’m just a doll.”

Will’s eyes fly open. He knows _exactly_ what Tom wants. “Oh, doll, you really want to be my little toy, don’t you?” Will asks, and Tom lets out a tiny noise of affirmation, and Will lets out a small devilish laugh, “You want me to fuck you and use you to get off, baby? Is that what you want? Is my pleasure enough for you to get off on?”

“God, yeah,” Tom whimpers, and his hand speeds up. 

“Don’t speed up your movements, doll, keep going slow, I want you here for a _while_ ,” Will tells him and Tom could honestly start crying. “Touch yourself nice and slow for me, angel, nice and slow. Make sure your entire cock gets the attention it needs.”

Tom obeys, he wants so badly to disobey and go against Will and just jerk himself off at such a fast pace that he would be coming in seconds but he can’t. Something in his mind tells him it would be better, and frankly more fun, if he waited to go against Will’s wishes. Tom slows his hand down, focuses pressure and his attention to every inch of his red, drooling cock. “Sorry, Daddy, I got excited,” he apologies in that small voice of his. 

Will nods firmly, “I know, baby, I know, you just got excited,” Will accepts his apology silently, and continues talking, “Well, doll, is my pleasure enough for you?”

“Always want your pleasure, sir,” Tom whines. 

“What a considerate, sweet boy I have,” Will praises and Tom shivers, feeling the pleasure from Will’s words lick up his spine. He moans, and Will continues, “First you wanted to put on a little show for me, and now you only want Daddy’s pleasure? God, baby, I bet you wouldn’t even _need_ to come. You just want Daddy to come, to use your body to get off, don’t you?” 

He can feel Will all over. He can feel the lingering touch of Will’s fingers on his neck, of his mouth on his thighs, of him inside of him. He can feel Will’s hot breath on his ear, can feel his tongue pressing into his mouth, can feel the ghost of his words as Will speaks right up against his skin. It suddenly becomes too much, and Tom whimpers out, “Please, sir, I’m about to come-.”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” 

Tom’s hand immediately retracts in a tiny whine, hips following his hand in hopes for just a bit more friction to send him over the edge. He lets himself come down for a moment, hand gripping the armrest of Will’s chair, and breathing heavily. “S-Sorry, Daddy,” Tom whimpers, voice sounding like it’s about to break. 

Will sighs, “So naughty, baby, you were so ready to come without my permission, weren’t you?”

“N-No!” Tom exclaims in a pleading way, like he needs to convince Will that he was going to obey him. 

Will tuts gently, like he’s gently scolding Tom, and it makes goosebumps go all over Tom’s arms. “Baby, I think I need to keep an eye on you if we do this, hm? Would you like that?” He asks, slowing down his own strokes, keeping himself held back as Tom tries to find his voice again.

“Y-Yes,” Tom tells him. 

“Video call me, baby, I wanna see everything.”

Tom hangs up the phone and quickly scurries into his apps, looking for the one that would allow him to video call Will. While he does this, he lets himself breathe heavily, catching stolen breaths while he gets himself ready. He adjusts his lingerie, so that it accentuates his curves, and he pulls on the cloth around his neck, making him hold back a moan. 

He props his phone up on a few of Will’s books, with a few failures as it would slide down. He settles it perfectly, and taps on the call button, and pushes his seat back so Will can see all of him. Will answers almost immediately, but does not turn his camera on. 

Will takes a moment before he speaks, and drinks in the vision of beauty that is Tom.

Tom only has the light on the lamp on, and it just basks him in a dim, white glow. It’s just enough for Will to see everything. He can see the blush creeping from his cheeks down to his chest. He can see Tom’s body hugged by the beautiful red lingerie, pressing lacey designs into his soft skin. He can see Tom’s red cock, achingly hard and drooling with pre-come pressed up into his tummy, smearing whenever Tom’s body moves. 

“Look at you,” Will murmurs, “all dressed up for me. My pretty little doll.”

“Wanna see you,” Tom complains towards Will’s lack of a camera. His imagination wasn’t doing enough for him right now. It wasn’t enough to just imagine Will there, his hair slightly disheveled from running his hands through it. It wasn’t enough to just imagine Will pleasuring himself while still fully dressed in his suit for work. It wasn’t enough to just imagine Will’s cock dripping onto his trousers or his button up. Tom needed to see it. 

Will shakes his head, “Doll, you’ve been naughty. Consider this part of your punishment for touching yourself in Daddy’s office.”

Tom whines, high and breathy, and nods. 

“Now, doll,” Will tells him, voice stern and direct, “you are going to do everything I tell you to, aren’t you?” Will watches Tom’s face, studies him for any signs of slipping too deep into his submissive headspace, or general discomfort. Will watches as Tom’s gaze falls to the floor and his bottom lip gets caught between his teeth, and he nods. “Good boy,” Will tells him, watching as his little pout turns into a smile at the praise. 

Tom leans back in the seat, putting his cock and his garter-covered thighs on display for Will. “What do you want me to do, sir?” Tom asks, voice velvety and soft. 

“I want you to keep touching yourself,” Will tells him, “and I want you to ride that edge of pleasure, knowing that with just one little stroke, you could spill over, and knowing that unless you’re good, Daddy’s not going to give that to you.” 

Tom lets out a little moan, and wraps his hand around his cock, “Yes, sir.”

“Looks a little dry, honey,” Will observes, “do you need more lube?” Tom shakes his head, and looks down at his cock, which is just lubricated with the lotion from Will’s desk. Will tuts a little, “That wasn’t a suggestion, that was an order. _Spit on your cock_ , doll.” 

Tom makes a tiny noise of feigned protest, and gathers up spit in his mouth, making sure to look straight down the camera of his phone as he does it. He looks down for just a moment, before dribbling it down his red, aching cock, and he lets out a moan at the warm contact of fluid on himself. He strokes in a downward motion, rubbing the spit on all over himself, and whining out, “It’s so slick, Daddy.” 

“I know, baby, I’m glad it’s so slick,” Will praises him, “it means you’re following Daddy’s orders. Tell me, doll, do you _like it_ when Daddy tells you what to do?” 

Tom nods, bites down hard on his bottom lip as his hips press forward into his hand, seeking more friction that he will not get without Will’s permission. If he’s being honest, he very likely could come from the speed he’s going at right now. If Will plays this out for too long, they might have a little issue on their hand. “Love being your little doll, Daddy,” Tom whimpers out, squeezing around the base of his cock.

“My, my, my,” Will coos, “is my little doll already ready to come again? I can see you grabbing your cock like that. Needy, needy boy. He just couldn’t wait for Daddy to get home and wreck him, hm? He needed Daddy’s attention so badly that he just had to bother him while he was at work.” 

Tom can’t express how aroused this makes him in any other way except for a long, high-pitched moan and his hand faltering as he goes to grab at the seat. “C-Can I come, sir?” Tom begs, voice already so wrecked, as if Will had been teasing him for hours. It’s only been one edge, Will’s given Tom far many more. 

“Oh, honey,” Will sympathizes with that little mocking tone that makes Tom’s body visibly react with a hard thrust up into his hand, “you’re being so needy today. First, you break a rule, and now you’re asking to come before Daddy? That’s so naughty, doll. Good little dolls don’t break rules, and good little dolls _especially_ don’t beg to come before their Daddy. Can you be good for me, doll, and just hold out a little longer?” 

Tom whines in protest, but he nods, a rushed out little, “I can be good,” leaving his bite swollen lips. 

“That’s my good boy,” Will praises. He speeds up his movements, ready to get himself off so he can focus all of his attention on Tom, and keeps talking to him. “Can you look at me?” Will asks, and Tom’s eyes immediately go to the screen, and Will smiles, “There’s my pretty boy.” 

Tom blushes at Will’s words, like he always does, no matter what little act he’s putting on. There’s something about Will calling him pretty or little or sweet or good that always puts him back onto that track of being Will’s good boy. “Gonna be real pretty for you, Daddy,” Tom promises, scooting his body forward so he can lean back more comfortably.

He puts one of his fingers in his mouth, sucking gently at the digit, and adding another before Will pipes up. “Doll, what are you planning to do with that?” Will asks, and Tom looks down the camera and into Will’s eyes like he’s staring down the barrel of a shotgun. “Do you want to ask for permission before you do anything that Daddy might not want you to do?”

Tom flutters his lashes innocently, and his voice comes out garbled around his digit, “I wanna put my fingers inside of me, Daddy.” He sucks noisily, greedily almost, making loud wet noises and pressing a little too far back into his throat. His throat constricts a little, making him make a low gagging noise. He pulls his finger out and it’s followed by a thick strand of Tom’s spit, which drips off of his lips and down to his chest. 

“Doll,” Will’s voice is stern, authoritative, like it always is when he is about to tell Tom not to do something, “I know you need that tight little hole filled, but you have to wait for Daddy. I know how easily you come when your greedy hole is filled, and we can’t risk you coming without permission, can we?”

Tom whines and nods, before Will adds on, “You can keep sucking on your fingers if you’d like. Do you wish it was Daddy’s cock that was choking you? It’s so much bigger than your fingers, and I’m sure you’d like that much better.”

Tom nods, “Yeah, yes, Daddy, I wanna gag on your cock, I wanna be your good little doll.”

“You are so responsive today, baby,” Will praises him, and Tom shivers, “you really do want Daddy’s attention, don’t you?” His voice is teasing, dancing that line that would have it tumble down into mocking territory. He knows just how needy Tom can get, and if he’s not going to do anything about it, who is? 

“Just wanna be Daddy’s doll,” Tom whines out, speeding up the motions of his hand, much to Will’s disappointment.

Will shakes his head, “Doll, I thought you would be able to follow my rules if I kept an eye on you. Turns out, you’re just a needy little slut who needs his Daddy’s attention at all times. Is that it? Do you just want to be Daddy’s slut?” Will asks. 

Tom’s eyes roll back into his head, and his mouth falls open in a silent moan, and he nods his head quickly, “Y-Yes, Daddy, wanna be your little slut. Want you to treat me like I’m just a little doll for you to play with.” 

“Oh, _baby_ ,” Will moans, and he can feel the threats of his own arousal drip down his fingers, and he knows it’s not going to be long before he comes. He speeds up his movements, and Tom can hear the wet motion of Will jerking himself off. “I’m gonna treat you like such a slut, gonna have to pin you down to the bed so you don’t try to take control,” Will tells him, knowing that this is exactly what Tom wants right now. 

“Want you to throw me around,” Tom admits as his brain begins to get more and more foggy with his own arousal, and he mumbles out, “just take complete control of me.” 

“You want me to own you, baby doll?” Will asks, and he watches as Tom’s body constricts, tenses up in his thighs and his stomach, and how his mouth falls out in what could probably be a scream if Will was there with him. “I do own you, doll, you’re _my_ pretty little doll. No one else’s,” Will assures him, and Tom lets a little fucked out smile grace his face, “oh, you like that? You like knowing Daddy owns you?”

Tom nods, sucking in his lips as he tries to slow himself down, but the pleasure is becoming overwhelming. “Daddy, _please_ , let me come, _please_ ,” He begs again, knowing that he needs to wait, but he prays, oh God he prays that Will will grant him mercy. He prays that Will will see just how good he’s being for him and let him come. 

Will laughs at him, that degrading laugh that makes Tom feel so much smaller in the best way possible. It makes fire shoot up Tom’s spine, and pleasure licks from his toes to his cock to his spine. He feels Will everywhere again. “Aw, poor baby,” Will coos gently, following it with another laugh, “you need it so bad, don’t you?” 

Tom nods hard, “Please, please, sir, please let me be your good boy and come for you.”

“Come for _me_? Oh, baby, that’s so sweet,” Will tells him, “oh, but doll, I think you really want to come for you, not for me. Watching you come when you’re being naughty doesn’t give me pleasure, it makes me want to punish you even more. Want Daddy to let you come? Aw, that’s too bad, isn’t it?” 

Tom feels tears of shame and denial and pleasure and probably more emotions that he can’t quite pinpoint but he chalks it all down to arousal. He hasn’t felt this needy in forever. “P-Please?” Tom asks, looking into the camera, eyes all wide and eyelashes fluttering. 

“You look so pretty when you’re begging for me, doll, I wish I could let you come for me,” Will tells him, his voice so smooth and leveled, like he’s not at work and like he’s not telling Tom how to touch himself and like he’s not laughing at Tom for getting off to the fact that he’s laughing at him. “It doesn’t matter how pretty you are when you’re disobedient, baby.” 

“Will, Daddy, _fuck_ , I’m gonna come, please, please let me come,” Tom’s begs become hysterical at this point, breaking around words and coming out in between little sobs as he tries so hard to hold out, to hold back his orgasm for a little longer. 

“Don’t stop, baby, don’t stop touching yourself, don’t slow down,” Will encourages him, and Tom swears that he’s going to die here. He’s going to die at the hands of Will’s voice and Will’s words and he is going to be the first person to die because he was too horny. 

“Please, please, let me stop, let me stop touching myself, or I’m gonna come, _fuck_ , fuck, Will, oh my God,” Tom is babbling, all thoughts thrown out the window. He’s so deep in his submissive headspace that Will starts to get a bit worried. 

He checks up on him with a gentle voice, “What’s your safeword, honey?”

Tom sobs out a little, “Cherry, cherry, sir, I don’t want to use it.”

“I know, doll, I know, I know it feels good, but I just need to make sure that you’re okay.”

“I-I’m fine, feels good, feels so good, Daddy,” Tom cries. 

Will nods, and watches as his boy touches himself, loosening the grip on his cock to relieve himself of some of the pleasure, to try to hold out just a bit longer for Will. Will is honestly so shocked that Tom is being so good for him, he’s begging, not taking what he wants. He’s pleading, not demanding. It makes him smile. 

It makes him even happier to deny what he so badly wants.

“Hands off, now, love.”

Tom’s brain fully wakes up, and he whimpers out, “Please, sir, I want to come for you.”

“Hands off, _now_ , and don’t make me ask again.”

When Tom takes his hand off of his cock, he’s coming. He’s coming in a wave of pleasure that would hit him so hard if he was still touching himself. It’s the worst form of denial, allowing yourself to come but not getting any of the pleasure that comes with it. He only gets one little bit of relief from it, but as little pleasure as possible. He grips the arm rests of the chair tightly, as he feels himself come, but cannot feel the pleasure. 

His cum drips down his shaft and onto the red panties, and some of it even gets onto his thighs. He shakes with sensitivity, and shakes his head side to side, like he’s disappointed in himself. The feeling of sticky cum resting on his pale thighs makes him shiver, and he tries to thrust up into thin air, but to no avail. 

It’s silent for a moment. 

Tom looks up at his phone, and he whimpers out a little, “S-Sir?”

“What a bad little boy I have on my hands.”

Tom thrusts up into thin air at this, and he looks down in shame and disappointment, and he tacks on a simple, “I-I’m sorry.”

“I know, I know you’re sorry,” Will says, voice so deadpan that it honestly makes Tom’s entire body erupt in goosebumps. “Daddy still hasn’t gotten off, and you’re over here making yourself come like a bad boy,” Will criticizes him, talks down to him, and Tom can feel the need that he still has from not receiving any of the pleasure of his previous orgasm suddenly come back. He feels like he hasn’t even come at all. “Good thing Daddy told you to stop touching yourself, consider that another part of your punishment.” 

“I’m sorry, Daddy, I didn’t mean to, y-you just make me feel so good,” Tom whimpers, and his fingers go back to his lap, this time tracing patterns in the sensitive skin of his thighs. 

“I know, doll, I know,” Will tells him, and he picks up his pace with jerking himself off again. He leans back in his office chair, and shuts his eyes, not giving Tom his full attention that Tom clearly so desperately needs. “Now that you’ve broken _two_ rules,” Will’s voice drips the number out like it tastes sour, “I need you to be extra good for me, okay?”

Tom nods, whimpers out, “Yes, sir.”

“Good, I don’t like it when bad boys don’t learn their lesson,” Will scolds him, making Tom squirm in his seat. “Now, baby, for being so bad, you’re going to have to punish yourself, okay?” Will asks, and he hears Tom’s little noise of approval so he continues to speak, “You’re going to keep touching yourself, and I know it’s just so sensitive, but you should’ve thought about that before you deliberately went against my wishes. Can you do that?” 

Tom whines, “But, Daddy-,”

“I’m sorry, do I hear a bad little boy _whining_?” Will asks, and Tom shrinks in his seat, but can’t deny the arousal that fills in his gut, making him shiver. He silences himself and Will continues, “That’s what I thought. Now, touch yourself, I want you to tightly grip your cock and move it quickly. Think you can manage that?”

Tom nods, “Yes, Daddy.”

Will watches with his full attention as Tom wraps his hand around himself, body already jerking away from his own touch, much to Will’s pleasure. Will tightens his grip on his cock as he watches Tom stroke himself, listens to those little gasps of pain mixed with pleasure. “Oh, God, sir,” Tom whines out gently, his body fighting against his own touch. One hand wrapped around his cock, the other gripping the chair tightly, as to not fight himself. 

“How’s it feel, doll?” Will asks, feeling his own orgasm approach quickly. 

“H-Hurts,” Tom whimpers out, his slick hand moving against red and aching nerves. He gasps and he whimpers, jerking away from the touch, but every movement causes him to receive more friction on his cock, just in a different way. He’s so sensitive everywhere, he can feel every touch in the base of his spine, as his body tries so hard to escape the overwhelming sensation. 

It’s all worth it when he hears Will laugh.

“Look at you, such a needy slut for Daddy that he’s willing to keep touching himself. You’re not gonna come again until I’m done with you, doll,” Will tells him, warns him, and Tom nods, signaling that he’s completely okay with that. “Daddy’s very close, keep touching yourself, Daddy likes seeing you all sensitive like this, makes him happy that you are so needy for me.” 

Tom’s whimpers fill Will’s office, and Will shuts his eyes as he leans back. “Daddy is gonna come just from the sound of your fucking whimpers, baby, you got this? So don’t stop touching yourself, baby, Daddy’s almost there.”

“Want you to c-come, Daddy,” Tom whines, voice growing more and more needy by each second that passes, “want you to come for me, even if I’ve been a bad boy.”

“That’s my fucking good boy,” Will practically growls, holding his cock in a tight fist, fucking upwards into it as he rocks his hand back against it. His arousal drips onto his hand, and spills from his fist onto his work pants. Will laughs a little, “Daddy’s got come all over his trousers, baby, wish you were here to see it.”

Tom whines a little, “Wanna see, wanna be there Daddy.”

“Daddy’ll send you a picture when he comes, don’t worry, baby, you’ll get what you want,” Will tells him, wet skin on skin making a squelching noise, before he tacks on, “my baby always gets what he wants.” 

It’s silent for a moment, other than Tom’s little whines every now and again, before he lets out a particularly hard gasp. “D-Daddy, it’s so much,” he whimpers, and begins to beg, “Daddy, it’s gonna come again, please, w-wanna come for you, please!”

Will tuts, disappointed in just how greedy Tom is being right now. “Baby, I don’t take kindly to greedy little boys, now do I?” Will asks, and before Tom can answer, right as he’s shaking his head, Will keeps going, “Daddy hasn’t even come yet, and you’re asking if you can come for a second time? Just minutes after you came, without fucking permission, might I add.” 

“S-Sensitive, h-hurts, Daddy,” Tom whimpers, and he gasps a little when a dribble of pre-come drips down his hand, onto his panties. The sight makes his hips lift up, and his mouth falls open. He looks so blissfully fucked out, so unbelievably sensitive and beautiful. Will could watch him do this all day, everyday, play with his little doll until they both got too tired to move. 

Will shakes his head, “You got a ruin, baby, an unpermitted ruin, you’ve come enough.”

“Daddy!” Tom shouts, a pout gracing his face, and Will smiles, a devious little smile that would make Tom shake. But, Tom can’t see him, but God, he can picture it in his mind when his tired eyes flutter closed. 

“Hands off, now, and if you come again, I swear to God, Tom.”

Tom almost comes when Will says his name so sternly, but he holds back. He has no fucking idea how he managed to hold back like that, to keep himself under control while his brain rushes through so many different images. Images of Will taking him wherever he’d like; in his car, in their bed, against the wall, in their backyard, in his office, anywhere that they could find a private, or just private enough, setting.

Tom wraps his hands around the arm rest, and whines. Will smiles, “Good boy, didn’t come like a little whore again.” Will continues to jerk himself off, and he feels that deep, warm pit of arousal in his gut, and he almost doubles over in pleasure. He growls out, “I’m gonna have to take good care of my greedy little boy when I get home, aren’t I?”

Tom nods, bites down hard on his lip as his hips grind down on his chair, “Wanna be your good boy, Daddy, want you to use me.”

“I’m gonna use you, baby, don’t need to worry about that, I’m gonna fuck you so good, that you won’t even be able to think about misbehaving.”

Tom moans, and nods hard, “I-I want that, Daddy. Fuck the good back into me.”

Will comes hard. He throws his head back and lets out a long groan that almost sounds brusquely, and he comes in long, thick white ropes over his fist. He fucks his fist through it, to the sound of Tom’s desperate noises, and little whines of how badly he wants to be there with him, how he wants Will so badly. “God, baby,” Will groans, “look at the shit you do to me.”

Tom giggles, actually giggles, as his hips stop moving, his edge going back down and his sensitivity calming down. He’s still unbelievably needy, and would probably come just from Will running a finger up his shaft, but he stays quiet, and does little more to beg Will for permission. Will lays there in silence for a moment, breathing heavily, and letting his body catch back up to his brain. 

Tom’s the one to break the silence, and he asks in a quiet voice, “Do you feel good, Daddy?”

Will smiles, and lets out a little laugh, “Yeah, baby, Daddy feels very, very good, you made Daddy come very hard.” 

Tom lets out a pleased little noise, and he smiles at Will, cheeks red and eyes wide with arousal and adoration. “I-I’m sorry I came without permission, Daddy, sorry I was a little brat.”

“You weren’t being a brat, baby,” Will tells him, and Tom smiles when he adds on, “you were just being a little attention whore.” Tom nods, like he’s proud of it, and it makes Will laugh. Will uses his hand that's not covered in a mixture of his own cum and spit to brush a hand through his most certainly disheveled hair. “You wanna see the mess you made Daddy make, baby?” Will asks. 

Tom nods eagerly, “Yes, please!”

“Good boy,” Will murmurs, voice almost sounding sleepy, as he reaches for his phone. 

He opens the camera and takes a picture of his crotch, his half-limp dick hanging lazily out of his trousers, and the fronts of his work pants with dribbles of his own come on them. He opens the messages and sends it to Tom. He can see Tom’s video call screen cut out as he opens his messages, and he gasps. “I really did make you come hard,” Tom murmurs. 

Will smiles and nods, “You really, really did, baby,” and he thinks about it for a second, if Tom’s really earned it, or frankly even deserves it. He did break two rules, but he did do what Will told him to do, and he did apologize. Will’s spacey thought process, all foggy from such a strong orgasm, makes the decision for him, and he tells him, “I have a proposition for you, baby, turn your camera back on.” 

Tom makes a curious noise and turns his camera on, hoisting it back up against the stack of books. 

Will takes a good long look at him, at how pretty he looks, red all over, from his cheeks to his chest to his cock to his panties. He wants to kiss him all over, until he’s the one who is physically making him bloom red underneath his lips. “How about you go into the bedroom, get nice and comfy on the bed, and plug yourself?” Will offers.

Tom looks at him, wide eyed and questioning, and he nods, “Which plug, sir?” 

“Any of the ones you like, baby, just keep it in until I get home, okay?” Will tells him. Tom nods eagerly, and quickly stands up on shaking legs, still feeling that lingering sensitivity from his ruin and his overstimulation. He picks up the phone and heads into the bedroom, not without a word from Will, “You really want that, don’t you, baby?” 

Tom looks at him and nods with a smile. 

Will falls in love with that dozy, little fucked out smile and those doe like eyes everyday. 

Tom sets the phone up at the foot of the bed, and kneels next to the nightstand to begin rummaging in it. He searches in it for a plug, before he pulls one out. He climbs into bed, on top of the plush blanket, and shows Will. “Is this one good, Daddy?” He asks. 

He’s picked out a sleek black plug, only about an inch in diameter and four inches in length. He’s also taken a small bottle of lube, and his hands shake, in clear excitement, over being able to do something more for Will. “Anything you like is good for me, baby,” Will tells him, and Tom smiles. 

He opens the bottle of lube, and begins to pour some of it on his fingers. As he does that, he positions himself, feet flat on the bed, hips slightly raised, and his back and head rest on a few stacked up pillows, so Will can still see him. He frowns a little. “Will?” Tom asks with a sweet little tinge to his voice, pulling his panties down so that they wrap around his ankles, “Can I see you now?” 

Will sighs a gentle, pleased sound, and picks up his phone, clicking a button and turning his camera on. He sets it back against his laptop that he uses for work, and he waves at the camera. Tom beams, and waves back, making Will smile at his lovely boyfriend. 

Tom reaches towards his hole, rubbing the puckered skin gently, until it is just relaxed enough to start pressing his fingers in. He presses two in immediately, loose enough from their previous night to accept them without hesitation. His jaw falls open, and he lets out a sweet little moan, pushing in up to his first knuckle.

“That’s it,” Will encourages, leaning forward on his desk to devote all of his attention to Tom, to avoid the rest of the world around him, which seems to have died as his office is deadly silent, “get yourself nice and ready, do you wish it was Daddy stretching you out? Plugging you up before I came to work?” 

Tom nods, pressing the two of his fingers deep inside of himself, scissoring them to stretch himself as wide as he can, and moaning low and deep in his chest as his fingertips brush over his prostate. His hips press up and his tongue pokes out of his mouth a little bit, and he breathes heavier through his nose. “A-Always wish it was you, it’s not as g-good when it’s just me,” Tom admits. 

Will gives him a mocking little pout, and Tom’s eyes seem to widen at that, so Will continues, “Your fingers must not be enough for your little hole, is it baby?” Tom shakes his head, bites down on his lip. His thighs begin shaking as he thrusts two fingers out and press three back in, stretching him as wide as he’s been all day, and whining out when the three press against his most sensitive areas. 

“T-They’re not as big as yours, Daddy,” Tom says, and a blush of shame rushes down his chest. He can feel his arousal in his toes, and he whimpers quietly as his cock begins to pool pre-come up against his tummy again. 

“My baby needs to be stuffed with Daddy’s fingers and his cock, doesn’t he?” He asks, and Tom is nodding before Will can even finish his sentence, starts agreeing with him right when he says “stuffed.” Will admires him, how easily his body accepts his fingers, how much he reacts from the smallest amount of pressure or brush against his prostate. 

“Daddy-,” Tom starts, but Will cuts him off.

“Here’s the deal, baby,” Will tells him, and Tom listens intently, “you can touch yourself, and I will give you permission to come, but you have to be very good for me, okay?” Will offers, and Tom nods eagerly accepting his offer quickly, wanting so badly to be good, wanting so badly to come for him. “You were a very naughty boy today, and came without permission, but you made Daddy feel so good that he wants to reward you, okay?”

“Y-Yes, Daddy, thank you Daddy,” Tom replies sweetly, voice breaking off into little pants as his fingers abuse his most intimate sensitive areas. His thighs shake relentlessly, and he pulls all three of his fingers out. His hips press back to chase them, and he whines at the emptiness he feels when they’re gone. 

Will watches him pick up the plug and place a bit of lube on it. He lathers it onto the sleek plug, and raises his hips more. “C-Can I touch myself while I put it in, Daddy?” Tom asks, and his voice is so sweet, so eager to pleasure, that Will can’t help but nod. Tom eagerly wraps a hand around his cock, and strokes with vigour. “I-I’m not gonna l-last long, sir,” Tom murmurs. 

“I know, baby, I know, you’re just so sensitive, aren’t you?” 

Tom’s entire body reacts to every stroke of his cock, feeling pleasure go up his spine and down to his toes and he can feel the fog in his brain as he slips deeper and deeper into pleasure. He nods, his cock still red and throbbing from the ruined orgasm and the overstimulation. “Sensitive,” Tom agrees, and nods to Will’s question, “w-wanna come for you.” 

“You can come, baby, you can come, it’s okay.” 

Tom slips the plug inside of himself, and he’s suddenly spilling right over his hand. He comes with a cry, a shout of Will’s name, his title, anything that comes to mind. “F-Fuck, Will, _Daddy_ , thank you, thank you,” He practically sobs out, the pleasure that comes with the release of his second orgasm but first enjoyed becoming overwhelming. 

His head slumps back, and his body shakes with sensitivity. Will is in pure awe at how beautiful he is, how responsive his body is and how much he adores this sweet, beautiful boy laying in his bed. He’d give anything to be there with him right now. 

Tom lays silent, motionless for a few moments, before Will asks, “How are you feeling, baby?”

“Good,” Tom responds, his voice covered with pants as he tries to steady his breathing, so overwhelmed by the multiple sensations on his body. The plug isn’t huge, but it still makes him feel full, so his body still shakes with need. “Feels really good, thank you, Daddy,” Tom continues, his voice slurred with the sounds of sex. 

“You did such a good job, baby, such a good job,” Will praises him, and Tom smiles wide, a fucked out, pretty little smile. 

“T-Thank you, Daddy,” Tom replies, “thank you for letting me be your good boy.”

“Always my good boy,” Will replies, and it’s true, “sometimes you just need a little bit of guidance, baby.”

Tom giggles, and he sits up weakly, body still trying to catch up. “Just want your attention,” Tom tells him, hands shyly going up to cover where he’s most exposed. Tom’s blush creeps down his chest and he takes his eyes away from the camera. 

“You got it, baby, and I promise, you’ll get more of it tonight, you’ll get so, so much more of it,” Will tells him, and Tom smiles, genuinely happy and wide. 

“When will you be home?” Tom asks, and it comes out a little more needy than he expected or anticipated it to. 

Will sighs, and wishes he was there with him, to wrap his arms around his baby’s waist and pull him close to him, to pepper his shoulder and neck and face with kisses until they fall asleep together. He’s got another four hours here, another four hours until he can go home and see him. “Soon, baby, I promise,” Will tells him, and he wants nothing more than to reach through the screen and rub at his baby’s soft hair, and tell him how good he did. 

“How do you feel?” Tom asks.

Will smiles, so happy with just how considerate he is, “I feel very good, baby, I’m just sad that I’m not with you.”

Tom frowns, and makes little grabby hands at his phone, before plopping his arms down with a goofy little smile. Will wants to hold him forever. “I’m gonna rest, so I can be ready for whatever you have planned for tonight,” Tom tells him, winks at him with a little twinkle in his eye, telling Will he’s up for anything. 

“Do you need anything before you rest? I could order you some food, you must be tired, how about some water?” Will rambles off, going into that protective mode that he always enters after he’s been dominant. Will was always amazing with aftercare, and Tom smiles at him, at his want to protect and make sure that he’s okay.

Tom nods, “I’m fine, promise, I’ll go get some water in a moment.” 

“Okay, baby, but you need to rest,” Will says just as Tom yawns, and he smiles, “see? You’re already so sleepy.”

Tom sticks his tongue out at him, and Will laughs warmly, deep in his chest. “I’m gonna lay down, babe, okay?” Tom tells him.

Will nods, “Of course, baby, I love you.”

Tom blushes, “I love you too.” 

Will ends the call, and he leans back, sighing. He feels amazing, light and floaty, like he could do anything. He almost wishes he had more work so that he could blow through it, he feels that productive. He looks down, catches sight of his crotch, cum already dried on the front of his black trousers.

“Fuck.”


	4. black; the brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is fed up with these men calling Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no photo for tom's lingerie today choose your own adventure baby!!!
> 
> new tags: punishment, spanking, orgasm control, aftercare
> 
> continued tags: lingerie, dirty talk, d/s undertones, daddy kink, praise kink, rough sex, anal fingering, begging, permission to come, mild voyeurism (kind of)?? (im not too sure if that one would count but im putting it as a warning just in case!!)

After almost three weeks, Will _finally_ has two days off from work in a row. 

They’ve been planning how they’re going to spend it all week. First, they go to get lunch at this new Italian restaurant that just opened up a few blocks from their house. Will’s coworker talked his ear off about it before a meeting, to the point where Will was convinced to go and try it one evening with Tom. It was a lovely little restaurant, with nice spacing between tables and absolutely divine food, and very polite staff to boot. 

Polite until they were scowled at by a waitress when Tom accidentally flicked a cherry tomato out of his salad when laughing, and Will proceeded to hit it right back to him, making him laugh harder. 

Now, they were finally back at home. They’re dressed in comfortable clothes, Will in a pair of ill-fitting lounge pants and a well-fitting t-shirt and Tom in one of Will’s hoodies. They’re watching something on the telly, whatever is on at the moment, and the sun is just beginning to set, shining a glowing orange light through the windows of their home, casting perfect rays of light onto the wood floor, and over both of their bodies through the slivers of the drawn together drapes. 

Tom has his head on Will’s shoulder, Will has an arm thrown around Tom’s, hand grasping lovingly at his upper arm, keeping him comfortably close to him. Every now and again, Will sneaks a kiss to the top of Tom’s head or comfortingly squeezes his arm, just to feel Tom cuddle closer to him on the sofa. Tom has one hand on Will’s thighs, fingers absent-mindedly tracing shapes into the gray fabric that covers his strong muscles. 

It’s the perfect way to wind down after a perfect day. 

Until Will’s phone rings. 

Tom situates himself off of Will a little bit, so he can reach off to the side of the table and pick up his phone. Will doesn’t release his grasp on Tom’s arm as he settles back into the couch, allowing Tom to get back into his comfortable spot. “Fucker,” Will mumbles, looking at the caller ID that flashes on the screen, “it’s Christian.”

Tom looks up at him, all too familiar with that name. Christian is one of Will’s equals in his workplace, but is someone who, despite holding the exact same position as Will, considers himself to be much higher. Tom’s heard his name come up in more than one vent from Will after a long, frustrating day at work, and he already doesn’t like him. 

“Do you want to leave the room?” Tom asks.

Will shakes his head, and his finger hovers over the answer button, “No, fucker barely deserves the time of day,” he tells him, and Tom lets out a little laugh, “shouldn’t be too long, love, sorry.” He answers the call, raises his phone to his ear, with an authoritative and professional answering of, “Schofield speaking.” 

It’s the first of many, many phone calls Will receives over his two days off. 

Tom is sick and tired of it. 

Weeks with only one day a week to be with his boyfriend, to be able to devote all of his time to Will and making sure he’s okay, and the second he gets more than twenty-four hours away from the office, they cannot stop phoning him. Tom swears Will gets more than one call an hour on average over these next forty-eight hours, and if he’s frustrated, he can’t even begin to imagine how annoyed Will is. 

He rolls his eyes whenever his phone rings, or whenever he sees Christian’s name pop up in his notifications, or whenever he has to go from laughing and relaxing with the love of his life back into that beige world of his office job. 

One particular phone call sends Tom over the edge.

They’re kissing on the couch, all gentle pressings of their mouths together, bumping noses and laughing. Will has one hand on the small of Tom’s back, pulling him closer and closer into his lap until Tom has both of his knees situated on either side of Will’s thighs. Tom pulls away from Will’s lips and moves to his jaw, kissing along the sharp line there, and down to the side of his neck. 

Will lets out a contented sigh as Tom’s lips brush over his neck, gently sucking on the parts of his neck that will be completely, or at least mostly, covered by a fully fastened button up that Will wears to work. “Marking me so everyone knows I’m yours?” Will asks, a teasing hint in his voice.

Tom giggles, “Can’t let anyone forget, sir,” and he moves down to nip at the base of his neck. Will’s head lolls back to grant Tom more access, allowing him to freely kiss and suck and bite at every exposed part of his neck. Tom loves to suck on Will’s neck. He may love being marked by Will, and freely showing off the purple bruises in a plain t-shirt as he goes around town, but there’s something strangely erotic about Tom giving Will a hickey, and Will going all day at work with it hidden just underneath the collar of his shirt. 

“No one will ever forget, baby,” Will insists, and Tom pulls off of his neck with a smile, going back to kiss him proper, “I’m certainly never going to forget.” 

“I sure hope not,” Tom laughs, his lips still pressed to Will’s, like he’s speaking directly into his mouth. Will smiles, and his hand goes up to take his jaw in between his fingers, to hold his head lightly and move their mouths together in perfect synchrony. Will’s tongue swipes across Tom’s bottom lip, asking for entry, which Tom eagerly allows. 

Tom takes Will’s tongue exploring his mouth as the perfect opportunity to grind lightly against him, knocking their crotches together, making Will sigh into his mouth. “Naughty boy,” Will half scolds, half teases, hands going from Tom’s chin to his hips, to hold him firmly in his lap, “naughty boys need to follow the rules, baby.”

Tom giggles, a warm sound that emits from his chest, and he asks, “Why don’t you teach me those rules then, Daddy?” 

Then, Will’s fucking phone rings. _Again_.

“You’re fucking joking,” Tom complains, somehow sounding both completely annoyed and needy at the same time. He stays in Will’s lap, as Will reaches over to the side table for his phone, and Tom practically purrs, “Just let it go to voicemail, Daddy, let me take care of you.” 

Will shakes his head, “I’m sorry, baby, I’m in the middle of an important possible transfer, it shouldn’t be too long, I promise, then I’m all yours.” Tom gives a little pout, bottom lip jutting out and puppy eyes in full effect, making Will smile. He gives him another quick peck on the lips, and tells him, “Why don’t you go wait for Daddy in the bedroom? I’ll be right there, baby.” 

Tom smiles at him, and nods, climbing out of his lap, but not before giving him a kiss right on his cheek as he answers the phone, back into his professional tone. The natural answer of, “Schofield speaking,” coming across as so formal, like he didn’t just have his tongue down Tom’s throat just moments ago, like he didn’t just tell Tom that he needs to teach him a lesson, like he didn’t just call himself Daddy. 

It makes Tom shiver a little with excitement. 

So, Tom goes to wait in the bedroom. 

He undresses, decides to give Will a little bit of a surprise by having him fully exposed for him, and also to save time of Will painstakingly undressing Tom as part of his lesson. He sits on the bed, lays back, flips onto his front, does anything to get himself comfortable as he waits for Will.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Fifteen minutes.

Tom is fed up with these men calling Will. 

He gets up off of the bed and heads back over to their closet, and opens it, a little forcefully to make a point to absolutely no one since he is the only person in the room. He reaches into the back and pulls out a pink bag that is tied together with a pretty ribbon. Soft fingers go to unwrap it, and he takes the black lace out of it, letting the container tumble to the floor. 

He admires the delicate fabric, and traces over the lace with his fingers, before tossing it to the bed. He separates the top and the bottom and a few other little pieces that came with it, a pretty, lacy black bralette, a pair of comfortable feeling lacy black panties, black garters, and sheer black knee high socks. He puts the bralette and the panties on with ease, but struggles for a moment to figure out exactly how to fit the garters around his thigh and to the hem of the panties. 

Soon, he’s fully dressed, and he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirrors as he heads for the door. He looks at the curve of his ass, the dip in his hips, his tummy, and he smiles. 

Then, he pushes the door open, and heads down the short walkway that separates their bedroom from their living room. There, Will sits on the couch, in a nicely fitted polo shirt and slacks from when they went out earlier that day, hand rubbing his face with his index finger and his thumb, explaining something about merging two branches to increase profit. 

Will’s voice falters on the word “profit” for just a barely noticeable second when he catches sight of Tom. Then, his face morphs a little, but he continues to talk to his partner or his co-worker or his boss or whoever he’s talking to this time like nothing has happened. But, the way his face changes tells Tom everything.

He seems to say, with just his eyes and the way his lips curl, “Don’t forget your rules,” and “What are you up to now?” And his eyes beckon him closer, egging him on, daring him to break his rule but also telling him to remember that with every broken rule, there are always consequences. 

Tom always wanted to break this rule. 

Tom starts a sultry strut towards him, running his finger tips up his legs, and watching as Will takes him all in, eyes running up and down his body like he’s just seeing him for the first time. Tom climbs into Will’s lap like he had just been less than half an hour ago, and leans in to kiss at his neck. 

He noisily sucks at the side of Will’s neck, in areas that would not be covered by Will’s work shirts, biting and licking over the already formed hickies at the base of his neck. He grinds his hips lightly into Will’s lap, little moans against his neck, as he whispers tiny pleas into his ear. “Please, Daddy,” he whines quietly, just quiet enough for only Will to hear, for his breath to just barely ghost over the pale skin of his neck, “I need you, I need you _now_ , don’t wanna wait.”

He grinds down onto Will’s lap, making himself gasp a little at the friction, watching as Will’s Adam’s apple bops in his throat as he swallows back his reaction and regains his composure. He responds to the man on the other end of the phone call as he reaches down and grasps Tom through his panties. “I suppose that’ll be a little _hard_ , won’t it?” He ponders with the caller, voice stern and still so fucking professional, emphasis on the word hard as he rubs Tom through the thin material.

His hips stutter upwards, and Will lets out a teasing little smile as Tom pulls his head away from Will’s neck to look him in the eye. He bites down on his lip seductively, hips still moving gently against Will’s lap, trying to do something, anything to make him break, to make him end his call, to make him devote all of his attention to Tom. Will’s hand finds its way to Tom’s thigh, and he snaps the garter against the fleshy, porcelain skin, making him jump.

Will lets out an inaudible laugh, one that is mean and condescending, and his fingers run up and over Tom’s side, one hand balancing his phone to his ear and the other giving Tom what he’s asking for, but still only giving him half of his attention. 

“ _Please_ ,” Tom whispers, hips still rolling against Will’s lap, cock already half hard, and he can feel Will stiffening through his pants. 

In what seems like only about half a second, Will’s hand finds its way from his torso to his neck, and he wraps his long fingers around it. His palm rests against his throat, and he squeezes the sides of his porcelain skin, not cutting off airflow or restricting his breathing in any way, just applying pressure, so that Tom understands what he’s gotten himself into. 

Tom _moans_. 

Audibly. 

Will laughs a little. 

“Sir, I apologize for this, but something has seemed to come up,” He apologies to the man on the phone, tightening his grip on Tom’s throat a little, to hear his breath hitch and to feel how his hips speed up. “Would you mind if we continued this negotiation at a better time? I apologize again.” He pauses for a moment, and he can hear the man on the other end ask if everything’s alright, and Will smiles, voice still so calm and collected and perfectly balanced to the point where it drives Tom _insane_ , “Oh, yes, I’m fine, I just seem to have a little _problem_ on my hands.” 

Tom moans again. 

“Thank you,” Will responds, “I will call you at a later date. Thank you.” He presses end on the phone call, and tosses it to the side. 

Tom lets out another little moan and goes to lean in to kiss Will, but the grip on Tom’s throat tightens. He whimpers, Will actually cutting off his airflow for a second, and Will pushes him up, keeping his posture straight and away from him, still denying him attention. Will rubs his thumb over a sensitive patch of skin on his neck, watching Tom’s hips stutter, and he laughs. When Will talks, Tom swears his eyes roll back into his head and he suddenly forgets everything that isn’t Will. 

“Are you really such a fucking brat that you couldn’t wait for another two fucking minutes?” Will’s voice is thick, demanding, “Do you like knowing that he heard you act out like such a needy little brat for Daddy’s attention? Do you like people knowing that you’re a little whore?” Tom tries to shake his head, but he can’t with the grip that Will has on his throat, and he feels his Adam’s apple bob against Will’s palm. 

“Aw, poor baby, couldn’t wait just a little longer for Daddy’s attention. No, no, no, Daddy’s brat needed him right now,” Will chastises him, and Tom’s little bit of shame that he feels turns into arousal in his gut, as he continues to grind down on Will’s lap, and Will laughs. He puts his hands on Tom’s ass, squeezing hard enough to make him whimper as he pulls him up onto his knees, off of his lap to give himself friction and too far to rut against his chest and stomach. “Don’t rub yourself off on me, I don’t like when dirty boys try to use me to get off,” he practically growls. 

Tom pouts, his bottom lip jutting out again, this time as a means of teasing rather than being playful, and he presses back into Will’s lap. He grinds his hips down a few times, before Will laughs, and his hands are back to his pudgy ass, hauling him back up, to the point where Tom needs to put his hands behind the couch to steady himself. “I have such a fucking brat on my hands right now, don’t I?” He asks, his voice so authoritative, almost like he’s still negotiating, “I seem to have such a naughty boy, who just a few days ago was being such a good boy for me. I guess I’m just going to have to teach him how to be a good boy again, aren’t I?”

Tom can’t even talk, he can only bite down on one of his lips to keep himself from making noise. Will’s hands knead the flesh of Tom’s ass, before patting Tom on the thigh with a little more force than he’s expecting. “Go into the bedroom, little brat needs to be patient,” He tells him, and Tom stands on shaky legs, “Go, now, and you better be presenting yourself when I get in there.” 

Tom goes off without a word, and heads back into the bedroom.

His nerves all on end in the best way possible, his entire body feels like it’s on fire from Will’s touch, Will’s words, Will’s everything. But, he’s not giving in that quickly, he will continue to act out. He sits on the edge of the bed, legs open, and even the lack of attention and touches at this moment aren’t enough to let his arousal die down at all. 

He’s sitting there for a few minutes before he hears Will shuffling in the living room, towards the bedroom, and he hears the rustling of the door knob as Will pushes it open. He scoffs the second the door is fully open. “Are you kidding me?” Will asks, standing tall and straight and dominant, stance wide and arms crossed, “I gave you one rule and you can’t even fucking follow it? I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, you broke one of your rules today, _and_ two of them the other day.”

Tom just sits there, legs open and eyes wide, like he hasn’t done anything wrong, and he smiles all pretty, like Will just told him he’s been perfect and deserves a reward, but what comes out of his mouth is anything but. “What are you gonna do about it?” He asks, bright white teeth flashing in a biting smile. 

Will’s eyes seem to flash and go dark in nearly a second, and he shakes his head, a devilish smirk on his face. “Oh, baby,” He murmurs, looking up to catch those innocent blue eyes, “you’re gonna regret that.” Will shuts the door behind him, hearing it click closed, and slowly makes his way to Tom. Tom keeps his eyes locked with Will’s, ready to take whatever Will gives him, and he smiles when rough and aggressive fingers grab at his chin, forcing him to look up into his eyes. 

“Here’s what we’re going to do, baby,” Will tells him in such a stern tone of voice that it makes Tom’s jaw go slack and his lips part gently, “you’ve been very, _very_ bad. And for that, you’re going to have to do _exactly_ what Daddy says. Daddy wants his boy to be good for him, and he can’t exactly do that when he’s being such a dirty little slut, can he?” He asks, and Tom gently shakes his head to show that he’s listening, and that he’s interested in what he has to say. 

Will laughs a little, “Well, here’s what’s going to happen, slut, you’re going to get over my knee, and Daddy’s gonna spank you. You’re being a little brat, and little brats need to get put back in their place, don’t they?” He squeezes Tom’s chin and nods his head for him, using him like he’s nothing more than just a little doll, “That’s right, my little slut.”

Will lets go of his chin and sits next to him on the bed, before looking over at Tom, who doesn’t move immediately into his lap, holding onto that defiant behavior as much as he can. Will shakes his head, and puts one arm around Tom’s waist, pulling him down and over his lap. Tom’s knees knock into Will’s thigh as he practically shoves the wind out of him, and Will traces over the lacy patterns of Tom’s panties. “You do look very pretty for me, slut, I like that, that makes me happy, even when your behavior doesn’t,” he tells him, and Tom lets out a little whine as he tries to subtly rub his cock against Will’s clothed thigh. 

“I think I’m gonna give you twenty, okay?” He asks, and Tom whines, much to Will’s dismay, “God, you’re so fucking noisy today, should gag you.” He rubs his hand over Tom’s ass, feeling how he clenches just from the touch, like he’s already trying to back away. “What’s your safeword?” Will murmurs, checks in on him, to remind him that the physical part of the scene is going to begin.

“Cherry,” Tom whimpers, voice already wrecked and Will has barely even touched him aside from manhandling him. 

“Very good, glad that you still know how to fucking listen,” Will scolds him, and rubs the soft skin of his ass with his palm, “Mine’s strawberry.” He lets himself rub his hand over his ass, giving him just a moment to prepare for what’s about to happen, “I think you should count them out when I give you them, and maybe you should thank me after every fifth one. Don’t you think that’s a good idea?” Will asks. 

Tom whines out a little, “Fine!” 

“Very mouthy, baby, we’ll see what I can do about that.”

He strikes Tom hard on his ass, making him jolt forward with a little gasp. His ass jiggles as it recoils from the force, and after just one hit, Will can see where the red rises against his porcelain skin. He smiles as he feels Tom rub against his thigh, but he ignores it for now. “One,” Tom speaks out, voice only a little shaky. 

“Very good,” Will punctuates this sentence with another smack, before squeezing hard on the thick flesh of his ass. 

Tom gasps loud, hips jutting forward to both escape Will’s brutal hand and to receive some friction on his denied cock. “Two!” Tom speaks, a little louder than before. 

_Smack!_ Will is brutal, his large hand practically covering Tom’s entire ass cheek with every smack, every spank tallying in his head, as a little reminder to himself in case Tom messes up. “Three!” Tom’s voice falters a little bit on this one. 

“Already getting to be so breathy, slut, maybe you are gonna learn your lesson,” Will murmurs as he strikes Tom again, hitting upward so he can watch the thick flesh shake with his force. Tom’s hands wrap around Will’s leg to keep himself steady. 

Tom swallows around a particularly loud noise, “F-Four.”

_Smack!_

“F-Five! Thank you, Daddy!” 

“Very good, baby, you’re a quarter of the way there,” Will tells him, almost soothingly, as he massages his ass with his hand, thinking up an idea in his head. “You know what Daddy wants to do, baby?” Will asks, and Tom makes a noise, egging him on further, to hear what he has to say, and he tries to look up at him through his tear filled eyes. Will looks down at them, catches those pretty blue eyes that are about to break, and tells him, “Daddy wants to record you a little, just your voice, is that alright?”

Tom whines and whispers, “Y-Yes, sir.”

“Good boy,” Will murmurs, as he tries to fish into his pocket, which is currently crushed by Tom’s body, to retrieve his phone. “Sent me some pretty pictures before, baby, thank you for those, you’re always so pretty for me, too bad my baby’s being such a brat right now.” He swipes up on his phone to clear the lock screen and open the audio recorder, “Love how easily wrecked you get for me, baby.” 

He puts the phone next to him and spanks Tom in one swift motion, and Tom lets out a loud moan at the unexpected collision of his hand against his ass. “Six!” Tom calls out, as clear as he can, trying to keep his voice as leveled as possible. He can imagine what Will could do with his recording. His thoughts drift to imagining Will sitting at his desk on a slow work day and listening to it with his headphones on, and he can feel his cock gush out a little dribble of pre-come. 

“Aw, has my baby gone all shy now that he knows Daddy’s gonna be able to listen back to his little whore? Oh, baby, I’m gonna listen to this _forever_ ,” he tells him, “listen to how easy my baby gets so worked up. Look at my baby’s confident little pictures of him in his pretty little red lingerie, and know that it’s just an act. He’s a beautiful boy, oh, of course he is, but he’s nothing but a little whore who comes undone just from being underneath Daddy.” 

Tom is quiet when Will hits him again, and he whispers out a quiet little, “S-Seven.”

“Aw, my baby’s really gone all quiet for me now,” Will whispers, rubbing his ass with a gentle touch, to keep him grounded, to keep him from drifting off too far, “He’s got nothing to say now, does he? Where’s my little brat gone? He certainly didn’t have any problem with one of my partners hearing him be a little whore over the phone. Where’s he gone?” 

Tom practically sobs out a little moan, shame mixing with pure arousal as he feels the air drawback when Will extends his arm back. 

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_ Will hits him three times in a row, and Tom swears he’s gone cross eyed at the stimulation of his ass and cock, pain and pleasure meeting in the middle to just make him feel so gloriously overwhelmed. Tom tries to think, tries to remember what number they’re on, and nervously whimpers out a little, “N-Nine!”

“Nine? Honey, are you sure?”

Tom’s breath hitches at that, and he wonders if he’s right or not. He wonders what Will will do if he’s wrong. He takes a small breath and nods, “Y-Yes, Daddy, nine.”

Will’s hand squeezes hard on his ass, right where a handprint is starting to form, raised red marks rising on his abused flesh, and he tuts under his breath. “Oh, baby, it was _ten_ ,” he sighs, and he shakes his head as he feels Tom shiver underneath him, “My dumb little whore can’t even keep track of how many times he’s been hit. Does it just feel too good? Is my slutty little boy too far gone in how good he feels that he can’t even do the one thing Daddy asked?” 

“I-I’m sorry, sir,” Tom whimpers out, shaking his hips back to meet Will’s hand, “I’m sorry, I-I’ll do better next time, p-please. Thank you, Daddy, thank you for t-ten spanks.”

“Oh, seems like my good boy is starting to come back,” Will tells him, rubbing his hand over his own handprint on Tom’s ass, “Don’t even think you wanted to be a little brat, hm?”

“No, Daddy,” Tom admits, whining gently when Will smacks him again, “E-Eleven!”

“I know, baby, I know, it’s so much,” Will coos at him, in that malicious voice that makes Tom practically tremble with want, that makes Tom feel so small underneath him, “You just wanted Daddy’s attention, didn’t you? You want to be Daddy’s little whore, don’t you?” 

Tom nods, biting hard on his lip and shouting when Will strikes him once more, “T-Twelve, sir, y-yes, I wanna be your whore!” 

“That’s right, baby, that’s right, you wanna be my little whore,” Will remarks, smacks him two more times, and smiles when Tom whimpers out the correct number, and he can feel how hard Tom is against his thigh. He laughs a little, and moves his leg just a little, just enough to put more pressure against Tom’s erection, and he cries out. “Oh, baby, you _love_ this, don’t you?” 

“Y-Yes!” He shouts as Will’s hand collides with his ass again, and he sobs out a little, “Fifteen! Thank you, Daddy!” 

“Oh, baby, you’re so wet from just me spanking you, I think my dirty little brat wanted Daddy to beat him,” Will says, hand squeezing delicate flesh between his fingers, making Tom feel so much unbelievably smaller underneath his grasp. “Good thing Daddy loves spanking his little brat so much.” He smacks him again, hard on the ass, hearing his choked out little sob of the number sixteen, followed by a little breathy moan, and Will laughs, “Maybe you like this too much.”

Will lets his free hand run up Tom’s spine, and Tom’s body litters with goosebumps, and he shivers like he’s been out in the cold without a jacket. “P-Please,” Tom whines. 

Will smiles, pitches up his voice to mock him, “ _P-Please!_ Oh, baby, what are you even asking for? You’ve gone all sweet, given up the challenge of trying to be a little brat. You’re not a brat, you don’t want to be bad, I know you don’t wanna be bad.” 

“D-Don’t wanna be bad, wanna be Daddy’s good boy,” Tom whimpers, and Will smiles. Even when he wants to act out, he can’t help but always fall back into being Daddy’s good little boy. Will strikes him particularly hard, and hears him shout through a moan, “Seventeen!” 

“You’re almost done, then maybe, maybe Daddy will forgive you,” Will tells him, slapping him hard again, hearing him shiver out the number eighteen, and he grabs his ass, squeezing tight between his fingers, “Tell Daddy what you want, tell Daddy why you acted up, baby.”

Tom’s voice is wrecked with tears of shame and arousal and pain and pleasure, and he sobs out, “Wanted Daddy’s attention.” 

“Is that it, honey? You already get so much of Daddy’s attention, why’d you need more of it so badly?”

Tom feels hot all over, filled with arousal from Will’s words and shame of being bent over his knee, and he whines out a little, “W-Was greedy, Daddy.”

“That’s right, baby, you were being my greedy little boy,” Will tells him, punctuating his sentence with a tight squeeze of one of his cheeks, making Tom let out a little sob, “Daddy doesn’t like it when his boy is all greedy. Daddy needs his boy to be good for him, to be compliant and to _obey his rules_.” He spanks him again, nineteen, and Tom is gripping his leg like his life depends on it, and Will continues, “You’re always so teasing and so brave, but then look at you, look at how easily you get wrecked, all for Daddy.” 

Will’s hand rests on Tom’s ass, giving him a moment to catch his breath before he delivers the final strike on his ass, and Will whispers, “One more baby, you’re doing so good.”

_Smack!_

Tom _sobs_ , “T-Twenty, oh God, Daddy, thank you, thank you Daddy, I-I learned my lesson. I-I’m sorry I’m such a brat.” 

“Oh, baby, you did so good for me,” Will murmurs, and he looks down to admire his work, Tom’s ass littered with his handprints and red spots of irritated, abused skin covering every inch of his bottom. The stark red skin contrasts beautifully with the black lingerie he’s wearing, and Will decides in his head that he likes this set the best. “You took your punishment so well, baby, you promise you learned your lesson?”

Tom nods, “Y-Yes, sir, I promise, please,” he whines. 

“Come here, baby, come here,” Will whispers and slowly maneuvers Tom off of his knee and into his lap. He wraps his arms around Tom’s trembling body and pulls him close to him, to make sure he’s grounded with a little extra loving touches and pressure all over his body. Praise falls from his lips as easily as the insults did, “You did so good for me, my good boy just needed Daddy’s attention really badly today, didn’t he?” 

Tom nods, and buries his face in his neck. His hips still grind against Will’s lap as a smirk creeps up onto his face. Will’s hands are planted back on his ass, making Tom jump and hiss at the touching of such newly abused skin. “Maybe my little brat _didn’t_ learn his lesson,” Will asks, cocking his head a little to the side, “My little brat needs to be patient in order for Daddy to give him what he wants.”

“S-Sorry, Daddy,” Tom apologizes but it’s only half-heartedly, “J-Just felt so good.”

“My little brat _does_ like it when Daddy beats him, does he want Daddy to keep being mean to him, hm?” He asks, and his hand goes up into his sweat damp curls and pulls back, exposing his throat to him. He presses little open mouthed kisses along the front of it, feeling how his Adam’s apple bobs at the question. “Do you wanna keep being my dirty little slut, hm?” 

“Y-Yes, Daddy, wanna be your l-little slut.” 

“Well, if Daddy’s got a little slut on his hands, he’s going to treat you like a little slut, you got that?” Will asks, and he bites down on the side of Tom’s neck, sucking deep bruises into the milky skin, and feeling how Tom moans at his words and at the sudden pleasure coming from his neck. Will tightens his grip on Tom’s hair, keeping his head back and steady for him as he sucks a territorial mark into his neck. 

His. Forever his. 

“Get on your hands and knees, slut,” Will mumbles, almost like he’s half interested, and pushes Tom off of his lap and onto the bed. While Tom hits the bed, Will takes his phone and shuts off the recorder, saving it for himself. Tom looks at him dumbly for a moment, playing back into his bratty roll, before Will shakes his head, “Don’t you know how to listen? God, I have to fucking do everything for you.” He stands up on confident legs and grabs Tom’s waist, roughly flipping him onto his stomach and hiking his hips up. Tom gets his shaky arms underneath him, to support him, and his thighs are parted by Will’s knee. 

Tom’s breath hitches in his throat as he feels one of Will’s hands press in between his shoulder blades, cementing his chest to the silky sheet of the bed. His other hand hikes his hips up, and arches his spine in such a sinful way that Tom’s sure he could break in half. He lets out a pathetic little whine as Will removes his hand from his back and moves both of them to his ass. 

“Got my bratty little whore all red,” Will murmurs, “something else for me to admire.”

He gives him another spank, not nearly with as much force as the previous ones had, but it still makes Tom shout. The shout is minimal, barely registering to the room as a noise, but his jaw hangs slack and his throat feels hoarse. He swallows a glob of spit in his mouth, lubricates his dry throat, and murmurs a half-hearted bratty response of, “Too bad your little punishment didn’t work.”

Will _laughs_.

“Oh, baby, it didn’t?” He asks, his voice dripping with venom and despite the fact that he hasn’t looked back at him, Tom can see the shit-eating grin that has occupied Will’s face. He rubs his hand over his red and sore ass, and continues, “I’ve got you right where I want you, I don’t think you’re in _any_ position to be telling me that. _Especially_ after showing me just how wet your little punishment got you.” 

Tom whines low in his throat and pushes his ass back until it brushes against Will’s groin. “Oh, baby, don’t get all greedy again,” Will scolds him, pushes his boyfriend’s hips forward, “I won’t hesitate to teach you another lesson. God knows you need one.” He swats at Tom’s cheeks again, three quick slaps to each side, each one making Tom gasp. 

Will holds Tom’s hips, gives him two silent taps on his hip bone, a silent question asking him if he’s alright, if he’s too far gone, if he needs a minute, if Will’s taking this too far. If Tom didn’t reach back and affirm to Will that he was alright, Will would drop this act immediately. He would get Tom back into his comfy hoodie and hold him in his arms until they both fell asleep, and they would continue this tomorrow.

But Tom’s hand reaches back, and his fingers brush against Will’s, and Will smiles devilishly. 

“Get on your back, like a proper whore,” Will commands, but his masterful hands are already turning Tom onto his back like he’s little less than a toy or a doll. He pushes him up on the bed, until he’s just centimeters away from the headboard, and Will climbs into bed above him. He puts his knees on either side of his hips, and uses his advantage to reach over into the nightstand. 

Tom uses this as an opportunity to take in the sight of his boyfriend, at his straining muscles as he reaches a little too far into the nightstand, at how his torso twists, at his polo shirt rising up to show off his toned stomach. Tom can’t fight the urge to reach up and run his fingers over the exposed skin, fingertips catching onto the v-line on his stomach. 

Will returns with a half-empty bottle of lube. Tom barely registers the item before Will has both of his hands, his hands that are wandering now further up Will’s torso and delving underneath his shirt, in his grasp. His wrists press together, and Will pins them to the headboard. 

“What did I say about dirty little boys using me to get off?” Will asks, with such a powerful and forceful tone in his voice that Tom can’t help the little shiver that comes with it, and he prays that Will doesn’t notice it, but he _does_. By God, he does. “Aw, does my boy realize just how much power he doesn’t have? Poor baby, so small underneath his Daddy’s big hand.” 

Tom struggles against his grip but it's only for show, the lust in his eyes becoming more apparent with each passing second. Will tightens his grip, hard enough to Tom can imagine them bruising, and it sends him into a gasp. “You _really_ need Daddy’s full attention, don’t you?” Will asks, and Tom doesn’t even look at him, making Will scoff, “Dirty whore.” 

Tom pushes his grip off of him, freeing his wrists and throwing his arms around Will’s neck. He pulls him down quickly, so that their noses are touching. Will can see his reflection in Tom’s blown out, now gray with lust eyes. Will’s thigh pressing right up against where he’s aching and needy, and he lets out a moan. “Want you to fuck me, Daddy,” Tom pleads. 

“Daddy’s gonna take his sweet time,” Will murmurs, pulling his leg back so Tom can’t properly reach it, can’t properly get himself off, and pressing his lips firmly against Tom’s soft ones. “Daddy’s got _such_ a naughty boy on his hands, and I shouldn’t even be giving you what you want. Filthy little slut, you were ready for absolutely anyone to hear you on the phone, moaning like you’re in heat.” Will’s hands go and wrap around Tom’s forearms, pinning him effectively to the bed underneath him. 

“You want it,” Tom whispers, breath ghosting over Will’s lips, and his voice drops a little when he says, “I know you want it just as much as I do.”

Will shakes his head, “You were being _such_ a good boy for me, slut, and now look at you. Now you’re just begging Daddy to punish you more, aren’t you?” Tom nods immediately, making Will laugh, “I knew it.” With his stance over him, Will is free to do what he pleases, to tease Tom as much as possible, before he himself is aching for it. 

He kisses Tom’s jaw, biting gently, to feel the rumble of a moan underneath his lips, and feel it wrack through his body. When Tom moans, his forearms tighten underneath Will’s grasp. His fingers curl into his palm. His eyes squeeze shut and his bottom lip finds a home between his teeth. He’s beautiful, utterly beautiful. 

Will releases Tom’s arms, and his hands go to Tom’s bralette. He presses his hands up again Tom’s chest, fingers running over the hardened bud of his nipples. Calluses on his fingers catch on the lace as he drags the digits over the nipple, and he gets an idea. “You look so pretty, baby,” Will murmurs, feeling Tom’s chest press up into his touch, his back arching off the bed, “I _do_ like how pretty you look for me, slut, but being pretty doesn’t exempt you from punishment.”

Tom’s about to speak, but then Will’s got both of his hands on the certain of the lace material, and Tom realizes just how flimsy lace is in that moment. Will is tearing through it like it’s nothing more than a piece of paper, and the lace lays at his sides, his chest exposed. His blush creeps further down, and he speaks before he thinks, “Hey! I liked that one!” His frown is playful, and it makes Will laugh.

Will presses his lips against Tom’s ear, where Tom can feel every single syllable that Will is speaking. He wants to memorize the way that Will’s breath feels against the sensitive shell of his ear. “Well, baby,” he starts, and his voice alone makes Tom’s entire body erupt in goosebumps, “ _I_ like it when my boy isn’t being such a little brat, but we don’t all get what we want, now do we baby?” 

There’s something about Will’s tone of voice when he says this. It makes Tom’s brain practically shut down. All the blood in his body has abandoned helping his brain and has gone to his dick, and a gush of pre-come leaks out, staining the lacy panties. His entire body feels hot, and his ears feel like they’re on fire. Then, Will is nibbling at his earlobe, and Tom can feel his body give in to Will. 

“No, sir,” Tom whispers. 

It’s that small whispers that Will hears, that little faltering of breath, and Will knows that Tom has given up his little act. He’s ready for Will to put him in his place. “Is that right, baby?” Will asks, running teasing fingertips down Tom’s chest, feeling him press up into his touch, trying to get more friction anywhere. “Are you going to let Daddy use you now, baby?” Will asks. 

Tom nods, “Yes, sir, please.” His voice is shaky, body so overwhelmed with sensitivity and need for Will’s touch. Every little thing that Will gives him is so much. A kiss on his neck makes his entire body erupt into flames. A bite on his chest makes him shake like he’s freezing. The pressure of Will’s hand against his hot chest makes him arch off the bed like Will’s already three fingers deep. 

“Daddy’s gonna fuck his little doll like he’s never been fucked before,” Will promises, and the promise alone makes Tom’s eyes flutter closed and his mouth open in ecstasy. He’s leaking steadily from his cock, and he swears that even the slightest touch to his cock will make him come. “Hands and knees, doll.” Will orders gently, and Tom turns over immediately, making Will smile a cocky little smile, “Very obedient, baby, you’ve learned your lesson?”

“Y-Yes, sir,” Tom whines, and he buries his blushing face in the pillow underneath him. Will’s hands roam his back, pressing down in between his shoulder blades, forcing his back lower and his hips up higher. He’s presenting himself to Will. He’s a present all wrapped up in pretty black lace. His thighs are spread widely, inviting Will to come closer. 

Tom turns his head to the side and looks at Will, through fluttering lashes and eyes clouded with lust. Will makes eye contact with him, smiles, and gives him one more rough slap on the ass. Tom’s entire body jolts forward, and his fists ball up in the sheets underneath him. “Fuck!” Tom shouts out in that mixture of pain and pleasure. His cock leaks but his ass throbs in pain. He swears he can feel it with every beat of his heart.

The hand between his shoulders sneaks up and into Tom’s hair, fingertips brushing along his scalp before he’s gripping hard and pulling. Tom gasps, and the sudden pressure in his neck makes the noise die in the back of his throat. Will laughs, certainly pleased with himself, and whispers, “Very mouthy, baby, keep being good, don’t be a naughty boy.” 

“S-Sorry, sir,” Tom apologies in a little sobbed out noise. Will releases his grip and Tom lets his head drop back down onto the pillows. He raises his hips more, desperate for Will’s touch, to feel him in his most intimate of areas. Will’s other hand presses the tips of his fingers into the raised red skin of Tom’s ass, feeling him shiver and listening to the whimper of pain that comes with it. “Hurts,” Tom whimpers, but he wants _more_. The pain sends shockwaves of pleasure down his spine and into his cock. 

“I know, baby, I know, but you’re just going to have to take it, take your punishment,” Will tells him, and he moves his hand that’s further up onto the small of Tom’s back. He massages his skin there soothingly, to ground Tom and to keep him knowing that he’s safe and that he can back out at any time. Tom merely purrs at the touch, presses his hips back towards Will. “I know it hurts, but you can take it, right? My baby is so good at taking whatever punishment Daddy gives him.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Tom replies, nods, “always your good little slut.” 

“And what do good little sluts do?”

Will’s not looking for an exact answer, but Tom wracked his brain looking for something to say. “Obey their Daddy?” Tom says, but it comes out sounding like a question.

Will’s satisfied with that answer, and he rubs Tom’s back as a response. “That’s right, baby, that’s right,” he contentedly sighs, “they obey. You didn’t obey today, did you?” Tom shakes his head, and Will lets the nonverbal response slide, as he can see Tom breathing heavily, trying to catch back up with his body, trying to get his own erection to calm down. “Do you understand why Daddy had to punish you?” Will asks. 

Tom nods, “I do, Daddy.”

“And why did Daddy have to punish you?” 

“B-Because I was being a greedy little slut, a-and I demanded your attention when you were busy.”

Will smiles, and he leans forward to press a kiss to Tom’s spine. “That’s right, baby,” Will responds, and feels Tom’s breath exit his body with his lips pressed against his back, “you’ve learned your lesson. Now, Daddy needs to fuck his little slut. Fuck him back into being his good little boy.” 

Will takes a hold of the panties, and pushes them just to the side, to expose Tom’s pink little hole. He smiles at it, and before he reaches for the lube, he sticks a finger in his own mouth. He gathers enough spit onto it, and presses it against Tom’s hole. Tom lets out a shaky breath as Will presses his own saliva against his puckered rim, and his hole clenches and unclenches around nothing. 

“Don’t get greedy now, baby,” Will tells him, voice stern, almost like he’s just doing a mundane task, and Tom whines a little, “you’ll take what Daddy gives you. Be good.” 

Tom huffs out a little breath of disappointment but does not go any further to whine or complain. “Sorry, sir,” he murmurs, body visibly relaxing against the bed. Will teases the tip of his spit-soaked finger into Tom’s hole, and Tom lets out a little shaky whimper. Will smiles at the sound, relishes in how easily Tom’s body spreads for him to take. 

Will doesn’t go much further than the first knuckle on his index finger when he enters Tom with just his spit. He goes to reach for the lube that he placed on the bed, but it's rolled up by Tom at this point, what with all the movement on the bed. “Could you hand me the lube?” Will asks, and Tom’s hand somehow adorably scrambles for it. “God, you really are eager for Daddy to fuck you tonight, aren’t you precious?” Will states, and it comes across as beautifully chastising. 

Tom’s hand reaches behind him, head laying on its side as he locates Will and hands him the product. “Just want you, Daddy,” Tom murmurs, and he almost sounds embarrassed by it, and he’s most certainly embarrassed by the way he whines when Will takes his first knuckle out of his hole. 

“I know, baby,” Will cracks the lube bottle open, sending Tom’s body involuntarily arching towards the sound, “I’m gonna get you nice and ready to take Daddy’s big cock.” 

Tom purrs as he hears the squelching sound of the lube being squirted onto Will’s fingers, and he shivers when the cold liquid drops onto his hole. Two of Will’s fingers are pressing inside immediately, and Tom parts for him easily, penetrating him with nothing more than a little whine. It’s not a reaction of discomfort, it’s a reaction of need.

No matter how stretched out Tom is from the night before or the morning of, Will always takes his time prepping him. He wants to drag out their intimacy for as long as possible, like they might only be able to experience it for this last time. There’s always that little burn that comes with the stretching that Tom craves at this point, and Tom doesn’t ever want that feeling to disappear. 

Tom presses his hips back, a bit desperate at this point for Will to get on with it, to stuff him with three, or even four fingers, or to pull them out and fuck him hard and long with his cock until he’s trembling. Will presses a warning hand on Tom’s hip, squeezes, and murmurs, “Don’t get fucking greedy, baby.” 

“But, sir!” 

“ _Listen_ ,” Will warns, and he hisses it like he has the forked tongue of a snake, “you have been a very naughty boy today. What with all the whoring out while Daddy’s on the phone, and not obeying Daddy’s orders, you are _lucky_ I am even giving you this much attention.” Tom’s shame bubbles in his gut as arousal, and Will squeezes his hip again. Will tuts a little under his breath, “You really need to be taught your manners, baby.” 

Will thrusts three fingers in, and stretches Tom deliciously wide, until his thighs shake. He relentlessly rubs against his prostate, until he’s absolutely leaking like a faucet on low against the sheets. “You need to learn how to take what you’re given, and not get greedy,” Will murmurs, like he’s barely even acknowledging him, “but when I start taking away your permission to come, you’ll learn. Won’t you, baby?”

This wakes Tom up, somehow. The threat of not being allowed to come, for multiple days through multiple fuckings, was atrocious. It was different when Will wasn’t there and he was told not to come, but with Will fucking him, he just couldn’t control when he was going to come. His throat is hoarse, and he whimpers, “Please, please, sir, I’ll listen, I-I’ll do better.” His voice shakes, and Will reaches his hands between his legs. 

Rough fingers slide up his erect cock, making him choke out a moan, and Will gathers the exposure of his arousal on his fingers. “Baby, look at how wet you are,” Will murmurs, “and you’ll do _anything_ to properly come, won’t you baby?” Tom nods hard, and presses back on Will’s fingers again, making Will press down on his hips. “Stay _still_ ,” Will growls, and Tom moans at his force, at his dominance, “my little slut.” 

“Just fuck me already!” Tom practically cries out, tears threatening to escape his eyes. 

Will pulls his fingers out immediately, quickly, and Tom whines at the loss, fists balled up in the sheets, pulling and tugging at the fabric. Will slaps his ass again, and growls, “I told you to stop being greedy. Maybe my greedy little boy hasn’t learned his fucking lesson. Has he? Does my baby need to be taught how to be good again?” Will asks, and Tom is speechless, breath heaving for more, more, more, and Will laughs, “Dirty whore. So drunk on my fucking fingers that you can’t even _think_.” 

Tom takes a moment, taking in a few shallow, shaky breaths, and his voice comes out as merely a whimper, “Wanna be good.” 

Will smiles, squirts the lube into his palm and lathers up his own red, erect cock. “That’s what I thought, baby,” he murmurs, a mix of loving and mocking, somehow, but regardless of how he does it, it makes a hard shiver erupt up Tom’s spine. Tom listens to the quiet slick sound of Will jacking himself off, and he whines a little impatiently, but Will can barely comprehend it with his own desire to fuck his boyfriend building up. 

“Back on your back, slut,” Will tells him, and Tom’s reaction is immediate. He’s turning onto his back faster than Will can finish his own sentence. His feet planted firmly on the bed beneath him, and Will touches his outer thigh. A silent request for Tom to lift up his hips, which he does, and Will pulls one of the pillows from behind Tom’s head to put under his hips. “Gonna fuck you so good,” Will promises, wiping his slicked up hand on the sheet underneath them, “so good, you’ll never wanna be bad ever again.”

Tom purrs a little, shimmies his hips, practically beckoning Will over without a single word. It works, because the hunger in Will’s eyes becomes more prominent. 

“Legs up,” Will murmurs, one hand going to capture Tom’s calf and press it up towards his chest. The pretty lace panties sit just to the side of Tom’s hole, and it takes everything in Will to not just tear a hole down the middle of them. To rip them down the center, and render them completely useless as underwear, making them nothing more than just something for Tom to wear to grant Will easy access to finger or fuck him. 

The thought of Tom wearing them out, maybe under a pair of baggy sweatpants, the top lace just barely poking out of the waistband, and Will being the only one to know that he’s completely ready to be taken at any moment, anywhere, makes him groan a little. 

He’s getting ahead of himself. That will be another discussion for another day. 

“Ready to get fucked, whore?” Will asks. He knows the answer already, he can see it in how Tom’s breath shallows and how his eyes can barely meet his and how his hole clenches greedily around nothing, practically pleading for Will to take him, fuck him, use him however he’d like. Tom nods feverishly, and Will rolls his eyes, huffs out a disappointed sigh that makes Tom’s blood go cold, and he ducks down. He presses their faces together, so their noses are touching, so Tom is forced to look directly into his lover’s eyes and presses his hand to Tom’s throat. He squeezes it, not enough to cut off airflow or to even qualify as choking, but just enough for him to control his movement, and to make Tom fall even deeper into submission. “I asked you a question, didn’t I?” He asks. 

Tom swallows hard around nothing, pretty pink lips opening slightly, and letting the sweetest little, “Please fuck me, Daddy,” escape from them. 

He’s already so fucked out, so gone in his desire to submit, to act out, to be put back in his place. Submission felt right for Tom. Allowing himself to relinquish all control to someone who he loved, who he trusted, and who he knew would keep him safe, and sane, and grounded, felt unbelievably good, sexually and non-sexually. He’s completely grounded by the hand around his throat, and he feels more alive than he ever has, with his life in Will’s hands. 

“Then _beg_.” 

Tom moans at the way Will’s voice growls out the command, and he so badly wants to keep up his little act. He wants to shut his lips, and let out a defiant little noise, but he can’t. He wants to tell him no, and do something bratty like stick his tongue out at him, or laugh at him, or call him a rude name, but he can’t. Will has him in the palm of his hand. He feels like he’s wanted nothing more in his life than to submit to Will, and to be good for Will, and to be his good boy. 

He begs immediately.

“Please, Daddy,” he starts, voice falling out of his throat faster than his fucked out brain can form proper thoughts, “please, fuck me, let me be your good boy. I want- I need to be your good boy, sir, _please_! Please, fuck me, fill me with your fat cock, make me your g-good boy. D-Don’t wanna be a dirty whore, wanna be your good boy. Wanna please you, sir. _Need_ to please you, Daddy, _please_ let me be your good hole.”

Will doesn’t say anything for a moment. He just looks down at him, a devilish little smirk on his face. He makes a tutting little noise, like he’s actually contemplating stopping, and this idea makes Tom feel like his entire world could start crashing down. “I-I’m sorry, Daddy,” Tom continues to babble, voice going slurry, drunk with need, “I’m sorry I was so bad, p-please fuck me into being a good boy, sir, please!” 

Will’s face morphs into one of concern for a moment, and he whispers, voice suddenly soft and more caring than dominant and forceful, “What’s the safeword, baby?” 

“C-Cherry,” Tom’s desperate little voice lets out.

Will lets out a little sigh of relief, knowing that Tom is still there, is still in the scene, and isn’t too far gone in his own head. The older man brushes Tom’s hair gently out of his eyes, and rubs the soft locks in between his fingers, smiling when Tom’s head goes up to try to nuzzle into his touch. “Daddy’s gonna fuck you now, baby, okay?” Will asks, and is pleased with the desperate little moan that Tom makes when Will finally, _finally_ promises what he’s needed all along, “Daddy’s gonna fuck his little brat back into his good boy, so he _never_ forgets how to be good for Daddy.” 

Tom nods, and he whimpers when he feels the fat head of Will’s cock press against, and ultimately into, his hole, already stretched and loose from Will’s prepping and their previous endeavors. Will presses in with one swift motion, burying himself inside of Tom with one long thrust, punching a gasp out of Tom’s lungs, and forcing his back to arch off the bed. 

Will presses his hand back onto Tom’s neck, squeezing lightly but pressing back to keep him pinned to the bed. He can feel Tom’s throat constricting and moving with every little noise that he makes, every moan when he pushes in, every gasp when he drags out, every whimper if he stills for a second too long. He feels Tom whimper out a gentle little, “Please,” through his fingers. 

“Aw, baby’s ready to be a good boy, hm?” Will asks, and Tom babbles out multiple positive responses, until Will shushes him gently, “Baby didn’t wanna be bad, right? He just needed to be fucked, hm?” 

Tom nods, “N-Needed your cock, Daddy.” His breath comes out in gentle gasps, the room suddenly being filled with the sound of skin slapping on skin. Tom’s moans are quiet, his voice already too fucked out, too faded to get any louder. Will finds it, frankly, adorable. 

“It’s so cute that you think you can be much more than just a little hole, baby,” Will patronizes him, making him clench weakly around his cock, “I decide what you need and when you get it, baby. My baby, my poor little baby,” his voice drops to a sickeningly condescending mock, “just needed to get reminded who owns him, right? Just needed his Daddy’s big cock in his tight little hole to remind him of his place.” 

Tom nods, his bottom lip clamped between his teeth as he tries to silence his moans a little. “Always need your cock, sir,” Tom whimpers, trying to grind his hips back against Will’s cock, and gasping when he picks up a rhythm. Will releases his throat and Tom sucks down a breath, and suddenly Will’s hands are pinning Tom’s hips to the bed, holding him down with his significant strength. 

“I know, baby, I know you need it, but _I_ need you to lay back and take it, okay?” Will tells him, and grips his hips so mean that Tom knows there will be bruises in a matter of moments. He can feel Will pressing so deeply into the flesh of his hips that he swears that if he wanted to, Will could break him in half. He’s ashamed at how a hot rush of arousal runs through him at that idea. 

Will’s grip is relentless, and his pace is punishing, as he fucks Tom with reckless abandon. He fucks him with only regard for his own orgasm in mind, and he mumbles, “You can only come if you come untouched, baby.” Tom whines out, high-pitched and almost pornographic in the depths of his throat.

“I-I can’t, D-Daddy,” Tom whimpers, voice sounding like it’s merely seconds away from breaking. 

Will tuts like he’s disappointed in him, “Yes you can, don’t lie to me, baby,” Will growls, “don’t lie. You can, you have, and you _will _come untouched for me, okay? Untouched or not at all.”__

__Tom whines and Will stares down at him, stopping movement all together, and treats this deal like a ransom. Tom will get what he wanted, and he wanted Will to fuck him. He never said _anything_ about getting an orgasm. Will should just fuck him until he himself is spent, and not even give him permission to come at all. But, Will feels rather generous, especially after such a wonderful display of apology when Tom begged him to fuck him. _ _

__Come untouched or not all._ _

__Tom nods, accepts it._ _

__“Good boy,” Will murmurs, and Tom moans at the title. God, there’s nothing that gets him more aroused than Will talking to him _like that_. Just those two words that fall off of his tongue, like they’re his fucking name, fills him with such pride and joy. Good boy, he’s a good boy for him. Tom lets a fucked out, blissed out little smile grace his soft face, a face that’s already littered with blotches of a pink flush. Will notices, smirks, “You like being Daddy’s good boy, don’t you?” _ _

__Tom nods, tries to mumble out, “Yes, sir,” but it comes out as little more than a moan of syllables as Will picks up his pace. Will understands it._ _

__“If you like being Daddy’s good boy so much, why would you ever want to act out?”_ _

__Will stops moving._ _

__Tom picks his head up a little, to look at Will, to try to beg him with his eyes to keep going, to keep fucking him. He’s already so close, and he knows Will is going to be there soon, so why won’t he just keep fucking him. He wants to whine, wants to thrash, wants to flip them over and ride Will for hours until neither of them can come anymore. But, he can’t. He settles for little whimpers and whines, trying to form words in his brain that feels like a disorganized filing cabinet._ _

__“W-Wanted Daddy’s attention, was g-greedy,” Tom tells him, the only words he can manage at this point. He takes in a few short breaths, his brain trying to find the file labeled _The Ability to Speak Proper Sentences When You’re Probably a Minute From Orgasm_. “Don’t wanna be bad, just want Daddy,” is what his brain filters out. _ _

__Will leans down, and kisses him, uncharacteristically soft for their current scene, and Tom presses into the kiss like Will is oxygen. It’s to ground him, to help him find his way back to the present, and Tom is far into his subspace but not far enough to need Will to tap out for both of them. Tom goes up to grab Will’s shoulders, to keep him there, to kiss him for hours, but Will takes both of his wrists in one of his hands and pins him to the headboard._ _

__With a little amused laugh, Will says, “I think we might need to get you some cuffs, baby boy.”_ _

__Tom moans, and struggles against Will’s grip for show, to try to hold onto that little bit of defiance that he has left as Will begins to soften up. This movement makes Will grip his wrists tighter, hard enough that Tom can already picture the dark bruises against his porcelain skin, and he gasps. “Fuck me, fuck me,” Tom begs, hips gently gyrating against WIll’s cock._ _

__“Might need to get you a gag for that filthy little mouth too, baby,” Will sighs._ _

__He picks his pace back up, fucking Tom hard and fast and _deep_ , oh God, he’s so deep. Tom swears he can feel Will in his throat when he fucks him like this. It’s so deliciously suffocating, in the best way possible. Tom never wants to leave this bed, and Will swears that if he could, he’d stay just like this for the rest of his life. _ _

__“You better tell me when you’re gonna come, whore,” Will growls, and Tom nods hard, lip trapped between his teeth and eyes shut tightly, hoping that comes across clearly as his answer. His voice is gone, fucked out of him, and Will laughs, a villainous laugh that makes Tom shiver once again, and he asks, “Are you gonna come already? Desperate little whore, couldn’t even last ten minutes with Daddy inside of you, could you?”_ _

__Tom shakes his head, and babbles out loud, “I’m a desperate whore, Daddy, please, p-please can I come?”_ _

__“Oh, so my baby admits it, hm?” Will asks, slowing into gentle grinds inside of Tom, making him shiver and moan, “My baby admits that he’s a dirty little whore? That he just needs Daddy’s cock nice and deep inside of him?” Tom nods hard, little begging pleas escaping his lips, begging Will to please, _please_ , just let up and tell him that he can come. _ _

__Tom can feel one particularly large gush of pre-come escape his cock, and he knows, knows that it’s just a few more thrusts until he’s coming untouched. He begs Will, almost like a mad man, to let him come, to give him verbal permission. “Please, _please_ , so close, s-so close, Daddy, wanna come for you,” he practically sobs out. _ _

__Will squeezes around the base of his cock before he even comprehends that Will is, in fact, touching him there. He holds him in a tight fist, and growls, “Don’t come. You do _not_ have permission to come.” _ _

__“ _Daddy_!” Tom whines out, and he wiggles in Will’s tight grasp, “Said I could come if I came untouched!” _ _

__He’s complaining, and that just won’t do. “Thought you were gonna be _good_ for me?” Will asks, and he watches how Tom’s pupils seem to expand at that, and he smirks, “Good boys don’t complain, good boys listen when they’re told what to do, good boys _aren’t_ brats. I told you how you could come, not when, whore.” _ _

__His grip is unrelenting, and it takes all of Tom’s strength to not trust against Will’s hand, knowing that just that little bit of friction at the bottom of his cock would be enough to push him over the edge. “S-Sorry, Daddy,” Tom mumbles._ _

__“That’s right, baby,” Will tells him under his breath, “Did you think this was going to be easy? What kind of a man would I be if I let you come that easily? You wouldn’t learn your lesson if that were the case, baby boy. Now, you’re going to _wait_ , okay? You’re going to come down, until I decide you’re ready.” _ _

__Will lets go of his cock, grips his hips tightly, with that grip from before that will leave more bruises, and begins pounding into him once again. “Don’t come, baby,” Will tells him again, “not until I tell you to, not until I’m _done_ with you.” _ _

__Tom nods, “W-Won’t come, Daddy, s-sorry.”_ _

__“Dirty whore,” Will mumbles, “you get so greedy, don’t you?” He asks, punctuating that question with a harsh thrust that has Tom’s hands scrambling for leverage in the sheets underneath him, balling the dark sheets into his fists. Tom nods as Will keeps talking, keeps reminding him of what his place is, “That’s right, greedy boy, greedy, greedy little boy. You’ll come, even if I shouldn’t let you. But only _after_ I come, and only when I give you permission, okay?” _ _

__Tom nods hard, and Will’s thrusts keep going. Tom swears that if Will wanted to, he could keep going for hours, just to keep Tom on edge, or even worse, force him to break a rule. Tom’s not going to last long, touched or untouched. He’s been hard and ready to come for a long, long time. He only prays that Will lets up and gives him permission sooner rather than later, and hopes that soon Will comes._ _

__Seems like that Will coming is something that will happen a lot sooner than he expected._ _

__Will’s thrusts become erratic, lose their rhythm, and his voice drops into a murderously low tone. “Gonna come inside you, baby, gonna be good and take it all for me, right?” He asks, and Tom keeps babbling out little pleas, begging Will to fuck his release inside of him, to fill him like he’s nothing more than a hole. “That’s right, that’s it, take it, take it baby, _fuck_ ,” Will hisses. _ _

__It’s a few more thrusts, before Will is spilling inside of Tom’s well spent hole, and he lets out a deep groan. “Now,” Will growls, fucking Tom through his own orgasm, “come _now_ , or don’t come at all.” The command catches Tom by surprise, and suddenly all he can think about is how badly he wants, _needs_ to come. _ _

__Will murmurs, “Gonna count down from ten, if you don’t come before one, you will not come tonight.” Tom’s eyes fly open, looking at Will in shock, and Will gives him that devilish smirk, and he tells him, “I’m not kidding, baby, ten seconds. Be good, follow the rules. Now, ten…”_ _

__Tom’s hands scramble to grab at Will’s shoulders, trying to pull him closer, as close as humanly possible. His nails dig into Will’s back, digging in little crescent moon kisses into his skin, as Tom sobs. He needs, _needs_ to come. Tom never understood people when they said something about needing to come or they’d die, but right now, Tom gets it. _ _

__“Nine…” Will murmurs, still fucking him with as much force as he did before he came, “come on, baby, you can come. Come for Daddy, prove how good you are.”_ _

__Tom wants to scream, wail, cry out, punch Will in the chest, but most of all, he wants to come. He wants to come for Will, not for himself. He swears he’s breaking the skin on Will’s shoulders, and he wants to apologize, but there are no thoughts in his head that aren’t, “ _Come, come now_.” He hopes when he pulls his hands back that he doesn’t have blood underneath his nails. _ _

__“Eight…”_ _

__Tom shakes his head. He can’t do it, he’s not going to get there. There’s no chance that Tom can finish when Will wants him to. He wants to be good, he wants to be good so badly. He needs to come, he needs to be good for Will._ _

__He doesn’t think he can do it._ _

__“Seven, come on baby, you’ve got it,” Will wipes his fingers through the messy cum that has pooled on Tom’s soft belly, and he smiles, “look at how wet you are, you’re going to come. Come on, baby, come on, be good. Six…”_ _

__“I can’t!” Tom sobs, his brain wracking far too much to be able to focus on coming, no matter how much he wants to, “I can’t, I can’t! D-Daddy, please!”_ _

__“You can, and you _will_ ,” Will growls, pounding so hard inside of him that Tom’s eyes roll back into his head and his hands grip his shoulders as tight as he can manage. “Five, come on, baby, halfway there, you only have so much time, baby.” _ _

__“C-Can’t,” Tom sobs, but another gush of pre-come leaks out of him, and he can feel that hot pit of arousal in his stomach that always comes seconds before he comes. He’s right there. He’s _right_ there, it’s just out of reach. His hands roam down Will’s back, scratching his way down, keeping Will deep inside of him as he steadily rocks in and out of him. _ _

__“Four,” Will tuts a little bit, “do you even _want_ to come? It doesn’t seem like it.”_ _

__“N-Need it,” Tom sobs, body beginning to tremble with the beginnings of an orgasm, nails deeply digging into the flesh of Will’s back, and Tom knows he’s broken skin there as he sobs out of need. “N-Need to be g-good, let me come, please, D-Daddy.”_ _

__“You can come, three, come on, you can come. Prove to me that you’re a good boy and that you can follow commands. Two. _Be a good boy and come._ ” _ _

__Tom’s coming._ _

__Tom’s coming so hard that he swears he could black out._ _

__Tom sobs through his orgasm, and Will grabs his cock, making Tom let out a small scream of a sob. He jacks his sensitive cock off through his orgasm, and praises him the entire way through it. “Good boy, good boy,” he sighs happily, “did such a good job. Came right when I wanted you to. Such a good boy, such a good boy for Daddy. Tell me how good you are, baby.”_ _

__“I-I’m good! I’m a good boy,” Tom whimpers out, brain practically turning to mush as he feels like his soul is ripped out of his cock. His entire body trembles, his vision goes white, and he sees stars. “I’m good for you, D-Daddy?” He asks with a gentle sob._ _

__Will leans in and kisses his quivering lips, brushes the little tears that have fallen out of his eyes, and he whispers, “Did so good, took everything so well. You’re my good boy, baby.”_ _

__Tom kisses Will like he’s the only thing keeping him grounded to this earth, like if he pulled away, the two of them would cease to exist. God, what he would give to stay in this moment right now forever. All tangled up in Will, in Will’s scent and his touches and his mouth and his words and just _him_._ _

__“Gonna pull out, baby, okay?” Will warns him, knows how sensitive he must be after such a prolonged orgasm and harsh treatment. Tom nods, and he braces himself, but still lets out a slightly pained whine when Will exits him. Will’s immediately back over Tom, giving him his full attention, giving him gentle kisses on his trembling lips and his wet cheeks and his sweat slick forehead. “What do you need, baby?” Will asks, brushing the hair off of Tom’s forehead._ _

__“Need Daddy,” Tom whimpers, weak arms going around Will’s broad shoulders, pulling him closer._ _

__Will kisses him gently on the bridge of his nose, and takes one of his hands in his own, squeezing gently to ground him. “I’m right here, baby, not going anywhere,” Will promises. They stay like that for a moment in time, Tom holding onto Will, trembling with aftershocks of his intense orgasm, and Will gently squeezing Tom’s hand. “Good boy, good boy,” Will whispers to him, brushing his thumb over his fingers._ _

__It’s moments like this where time stops. All that exists right now are the two of them, breathing in tandem and keeping each other afloat. Will bringing Tom back down to earth and Tom keeping Will with him. “How are you feeling, baby?” Will asks._ _

__Tom nods, trying to find his voice again, and murmurs, “G-Good.”_ _

__“What do you need? Water?” Will asks, and Tom nods. Will goes to move, to stand up properly to go and get Tom some water, and Tom grabs onto his wrist with a gentle whine. Will looks at him and gently places his hand on top of the one on his wrist, and whispers, “Just going into the bathroom, baby, I’m not leaving, I’ll be right back. Do you want me to start running a bath for you too?”_ _

__Tom looks at him with those big puppy eyes, and he asks, “Will you take one with me?”_ _

__Will smiles at him, and gently lifts his hand off of his wrist, kisses his fingers, “Gladly.” Tom lets out a gentle, tired little giggle, and lets his limb fall to the bed. He turns onto his side to watch Will as he opens the small bathroom that connects to their bedroom._ _

__Will runs the sink for a moment, letting the water get cold, before filling one of the small plastic cups that they keep under the sink for rinsing their mouths with water. He places the cup on the ledge of the sink and goes over to start filling up the bath. He turns the faucet to hot, lets it start running at a low speed, and plugs the drain of the tub. He turns the bathroom heater on before he walks out._ _

__He’s only gone a few seconds, and when he comes back, Tom is so relaxed he swears he could fall asleep at this very second. His eyes are barely open, hidden behind fluttering lashes. “Come on, sleepy,” Will smiles at him affectionately, “come on, sit up.” Will helps Tom up into a regular sitting position, making him hiss a little at the pain in his bottom._ _

__Tom takes the cup, and Will keeps his hand underneath it as a precaution, knowing that Tom still does not have all of his strength back. Tom sips it slowly, making eye contact with Will as he does. He drinks half of the cup and kisses Will, before going back to finish the rest. He puts the empty cup back on the nightstand, and Will cups his jaw in his hand. He kisses him sweetly, and Tom giggles against his lips._ _

__“Come on, love, let’s get you undressed.”_ _

__Will helps Tom take off his stockings, slowly pulling them down his legs before going to his garters. He’s a bit confused with them, unsure if he should tug them down or if they need to unclasp, but Tom laughs a little and helps him take them off. The ripped bralette comes off with ease, and pools behind him on the bed, and the panties follow soon after._ _

__“There you go,” Will sighs contentedly, “there you are.” Tom looks at him with those pretty blue-gray eyes and Will gives him one more quick kiss. “Come on, let’s get us cleaned up, baby.”_ _

__Will helps Tom to his feet, which Tom struggles with for a moment, his legs feeling quite like jelly underneath him. He stumbles and Will catches him with a gentle murmur of, “I’ve got you, don’t worry.” Tom leans into him with a blissed out little smile, and they get into the bathroom. Will shuts the door behind them to keep the warmth in the room._ _

__Will gets Tom into the bath first when the tub is about half filled, and Tom sighs as his aching muscles are engulfed in the warmth of the hot water. Will lights a scented candle that they keep on the back of the toilet, one that smells like gingerbread and reminds them of warm Christmas mornings wrapped in sweaters, and Tom scoots up a little._ _

__Will removes his remaining clothing and climbs into the bath behind Tom. Tom squeezes between Will’s thighs, and their legs tangled together underneath the water. Tom takes his place on what might as well be his throne, right against Will’s chest. His back is flushed with Will’s front, and Will wraps his arms around Tom’s torso._ _

__He kisses gently at Tom’s neck, over gentle bruises and red marks, and Tom’s eyes flutter shut. “Are you okay?” Will asks, breath ghosting over the shell of Tom’s ear._ _

__Tom nods, “Feels good, felt good.”_ _

__“I didn’t go too far?” Will asks, clearing his own conscience as well as making sure Tom genuinely was okay with everything that happened._ _

__Tom nods his head softly, tiredness already coming over him, and he murmurs, “Like it when you do that stuff.”_ _

__“Like what, baby? You like it when I’m rough?” Will asks, and Tom nods. The warmth of the bathroom and of Will becomes overwhelming, and Tom’s slowly falling asleep against Will’s chest. His eyes flutter shut, and the blush on his cheeks matches the one on Will’s chest. “Sleepy, hm?” Will asks, hand going up to brush the hair out of Tom’s face, and Tom giggles a little when he nods._ _

__Tom’s fallen into a light sleep seconds later, and Will holds him close, protecting him. And he lets out a sigh, a loving little sigh._ _

__And they stay like that. And they're happy. More than happy, even._ _


End file.
